The Jinchūriki OF The Kitsune's
by devilzxknight86
Summary: Naruto isnt the only Jinchūriki. What happens when Kyuubi finds out that his mate is sealed inside Hinata. How did it happen and what surprise will come along with two Jinchūriki's in Konoha. Starts after the Hospital fight. Naru/Hina along with other pairings. Rewrite of Fox demon of Konoha.
1. The Start of it All

I do not own Naruto

Ok people this is a new version of my old story Fox Demons In the Village. Since it was lost and I got many p.m's asking me if I am doing something with it, I decided to throw this together and see how it goes.

Also check Brown phantom page for the poll. "ITS STILL NOT TOO LATE"

No Flames

Konoha

Naruto was walking around aimlessy after getting a stern talking to from Jiraiya about his spar with Sasuke on the hospital roof. 'Damn it. I could have beaten that teme if Kakashi-sensei didnt intefer' gritting his teeth. He continued walking around Konoha thinking what Kakashi said about Naruto learning that jutsu 'I am still too young to know it or use it' but yet Sasuke is able to learn or use an A rank assassination jutsu no problem.

Still walking he noticed Sakura at the bottom of the stairs leading up to his apartment. When Naruto saw her facial expression he got worried because it wasn't all too nice, even for her normal looks to her. "Naruto you baka, do you know what you did or could have done to Sasuke-kun? Now he has to stay in the hospital for another few days to see if he will be okay, because _you_ had to fight him for something so stupid!" shouted Sakura.

Unkown to them both Team Eight and Ten were walking towards the same direction and overheard Sakura's yelling "What happened to Sasuke-kun?" asked Ino. Sakura glared at Naruto and told them a very biased recount of what happened on the roof of the hospital while Shikamaru raised an eye towards Naruto "You are to tell me that Naruto used an A rank jutsu that he learned from the Gama sennin while Sasuke used A rank _assassination_ jutsu trying to _kill_ Naruto? And not only that you expect us to agree with you that this is Naruto's fault when you just said the first thing Sasuke said when he saw Naruto was 'Fight me'? You ask me Sakura Naruto acted in self defense" spoke Shikamaru. Hearing the story he pointed out a few things that seem all too wrong in his book.

Too bad for him Sakura's book listed two key points: is everything, 2. Naruto is nothing. Hearing the Nara disagree with her view of the situation made her tighten her fist "But Sasuke-kun should have won. But Kakashi-sensei stopped him before Naruto-baka got hurt by Sasuke-kun's jutsu. It's Naruto-baka's fault that Sasuke-kun has to stay in the hospital longer because he lost more chakra!" shouted Sakura.

Shino hearing this raised an eyebrow while pointing out that Naruto who used more chakra is fine "So it means Sasuke used more chakra into his jutsu trying to hurt Naruto, perhaps even trying to kill him?" Everyone turned to Sakura saying that's not true while Ino herself doesn't want to believe it "I mean Sasuke-kun was probably taking it serious while Naruto wasn't" smiled Ino.

Naruto snorted and pointed out that Sasuke is in the hospital for using more chakra "While I used only half or maybe one fourth of my chakra to fight the teme, but if it wasn't for Kakashi-sensei getting in the way or Sakura-chan running towards the middle crying, maybe Kakashi-sensei would actually show us a jutsu then just preach about teamwork" gritting his teeth.

Kiba asked what he means while Naruto told them what they've been doing as a team.

"You're kidding right? Just chakra control exercises and talking about teamwork while he only actually teaches Sasuke?" repeated Kiba. Ino hearing this turns to Sakura who shrugged her shoulders saying Sasuke needs it more which made Ino feel horrible that Sakura and her tied in the preliminaries while their sensei didn't even teach them any jutsu besides to Sasuke. "I mean Kureani-sensei taught us a few things. What's Kakashi's excuse?" spoke Kiba.

Chouji asked Naruto what kind of jutsu did he learn? "Some weak jutsu that the pervert teacher of his showed him" shouted Sakura before Naruto could even open his mouth to breathe. Shikamaru sighed and turned to Naruto who made a clone and that clone started to add chakra into his hand 'Wait a minute that jutsu belonged to the Yondaime'. Sakura watching this pointed out some small blue ball couldn't have beaten Sasuke's chidori.

"You're wrong" everyone turned to Shikamaru before Naruto spoke "That jutsu was developed by the Yondaime, the same person who was trained by the Gama sennin. If Kakashi didn't intefer Sasuke would have surely lost. How long did it take you to learn that jutsu Naruto?" everyone hearing this watched him end the jutsu and clone.

"It took me a week to learn the steps and a few more days to make the jutsu work" spoke Naruto. Sakura hearing this still shouted that Sasuke chidori could still beat that jutsu while it would have taken him a day to learn the justu. Even Ino was starting to think that Sakura was defending Sasuke a bit too fanatically.

"No it wouldn't" everyone turned to Jiraiya walking out of the shadows. Thinking he went a little too far on Naruto he went to wait for him at his apartment but hearing all this he wanted to know if it was true. "Naruto is it true that Kakashi only trains Sasuke?" everyone wondered what was going on right now, but Jiraiya turned to Sakura asking if it's true seeing that Naruto wasn't saying anything in front of her. "Yes. But Sasuke-kun needs it to kill his brother and you should teach Sasuke-kun not this unloved baka" Jiraiya hearing this gets angry and now understands why Naruto did what he did at the hospital. Naruto himself stiffened as if stabbed hearing her call him 'unloved' as if he _deserved_ such a fate, and Hinata frowned at the callous pinkette and tightened her fists.

Jiraiya placed his hand on Naruto's shoulders while he still looks down tightening his shoulder more "Naruto, I'm sorry about earlier. I will speak to Tsunade and have Kakashi _disciplined" _everyone watched him disappear in a poof of smoke while Sakura turned to Naruto ready to hit his head like always. "Naruto-baka!" everyone watched Naruto catch Sakura's fist before it even touched his head, shocking everyone. "Sakura don't ever get involved between me and Sasuke ever again" tightening his hand even more, Sakura winced in pain feeling the pressure.

Shikamaru could feel the cold icy voice he used on Sakura making him act quick before something got out of hand "Ino, Chouji, Kiba, take Sakura home_ now_. Shino and I are going to the Anbu headquarters to write up a complaint on Sakura. Naruto, go to Ichiraki and relax, get things out of your mind, and take Hinata with you to have some company" everyone turned to Hinata who is behind Shino and Kiba trying to hide.

"Sure. Thanks." replied Naruto.

Hinata watched everyone leave while Chouji carried Sakura on her back while she struggled to get off his back "Cool it Forehead let's take you to the hospital instead" said Ino. Hinata poked her fingers together, looked at Naruto, and blushed "Oi Hinata did you ever have ramen before?" He asked just to break the ice. Hinata timidly shook her head while Naruto let out a big toothy grin.

Ichiraki Ramen Stand

When Naruto got there he turned to Hinata asking what bowl of ramen she wanted. Ayame seeing this smirked towards Naruto "So Naruto, you finally bring a girl here on a date? How sweet" Naruto hearing this turned bright red while Hinata's face resemled a ripe tomato "We aren't on a date, really Ayame" Tenchi hearing this let out hearty chuckle "I will take a miso ramen"

Hinata poked her fingers together asking what was good "Everything. How about chicken for you?" Hinata nodded what Naruto said while Ayame smiled at them. Naruto let out a deep exhale "Some day"

Hinata hearing this frowned "Ano Naruto-kun, you shouldn't let have Sakura-san say that about you. You learned an A rank jutsu that the Yondaime created while the Gama sennin taught _you_ it. Not Sasuke, not her, you." stuttering a bit. Naruto hearing the praise smiled and thought back at the training ground before his match against Neji. "Order up" turning to Ayame she gave Naruto a napkin with something written on it 'Ask her about her day'

Reading it he turned to Hinata asking her about her day "It was good. Kurenai-sensei showed me a genjutsu while Shino trained with his bugs learning a new justu, and Kiba and Akamaru have been working on a new jutsu" stuttering a bit. Naruto hearing this nods seeing that some teams are learning jutsus while their sensei focus on a team not just teamwork or being centered on one member.

"That's good. Hopefully Ero-sennin will talk to Baachan about Kakashi-sensei's bad habits" Teuchi hearing this wonders what Naruto means. Ayame was closely paying attention while Hinata smiled at Naruto telling the story "Wait you are to tell me Kakashi has been doing that? Strange, it's not like him to show favorites." spoke Teuchi. Naruto ate the last of the ramen and nodded in understanding while Hinata blushed at the mess she has in front of her.

"Ano. Can I have another one?" blushing, Ayame turned to her with a smirk seeing she is already on her fifth bowl on ramen while Naruto is on his fourth. "Also can you make it shrimp?" blushing, Ayame let out a giggle while Naruto stopped and smiled at Hinata. Noticing the stacked up bowls in front of her "Hey no fair she is ahead of me" whining everyone chuckled at the scene.

Kyubi watching the scene is amused **"It's amazing that you mortals go through all this to mate".** Naruto heard Kyuubi and stopped eating while he raised an eyebrow wondering how he is able to hear Kyuubi** "Quite simple kit. Since that attack on your heart I had to send more chakra into your body to make sure you healed" **Naruto hearing this knows how true that is, letting out a sigh he noticed the stacks of bowls and smiled 'For a girl like her to eat all this ramen, I wouldn't mind being able to date her'

Hearing chuckling he shook his head and turned to Hinata smiling "Well the night is still young, want to go hang out a bit?" placing money on the table Teuchi and Ayame watched him pay for everything while they giggled. Hinata was blushing and poking her fingers together "Ano. I can pay for my share. I ate more then you after all" Naruto smiled and shook his head saying it wouldn't be right that she paid since it was his idea to come here.

"Come on, I have a special place you are going to love" exclaimed Naruto.

Hokage monument

Naruto was mumbling underneath his breath 'Damn ero-kitsune saying all this stuff to me, he's worst then Ero-sennin' when they got to the hokage monument Hinata looked over towards Konoha and gasped "That's not even the best part. Look up" spoke Naruto. Hinata looked up noticing all the stars out "Not even a cloud in the sky. I can stare at the night sky all night long when it's like this" taking his jacket off he made a pillow and laid down. "Lay down"

Hnata turned bright red but laid down next to Naruto 'Don't faint, don't faint' looking up she smiled seeing all the beatiful stars out "Amazing. All of them seem to stare back at me" Naruto nodded knowing how that feels. "Yeah, when I was younger I used to stay up and look at the night sky all the time. Up here I don't feel so alone, up here I have a place to be"

Hinata hearing this lowered her head and wonders why so many people hate Naruto "Ano. I know how you feel. Even though I have a family, they don't seem to acknowledge me or praise me for my work, or even give me the credit or confidence I need. It hurts to be alone, it hurts to have no one while everyone makes fun of you for it, even belittles you" holding herself.

Naruto let out a sigh and sat up knowing how it feels.

"I know it hurts but I have a dream and that's what pushes me" smiled Naruto.

Watching Hinata he noticed her pale skin was giving her a milky glow while her tinged lavender eyes catch him in a swirling daze 'Beautiful'. Kyuubi hearing this let out a deep chuckle within the seal** "So this is the part where you mate with her"** Naruto completely ignored him while smiling at Hinata.

As the two genin look at the night sky "So how's Neji been since I beat him? Stick fate this and destiny that?" smiled Naruto. Hinata smiled but also frowned making Naruto wonder what is wrong "Don't tell me he really is still acting like that. Do I need to beat him to a pulp again?" Hinata giggled and shook her head saying he's been different "It's my tousan that's the current problem. He's mad at me for what happened during the invasion" holding herself, Naruto asked what happened.

Hinata looking away told her what happen when the genjustu hit everyone in the staduim "Kumo nin try to kidnap you again" shouted Naruto. Angry to hear a good friend of his almost getting kidnapped again. 'The nerve of them to try it again' gritting his teeth. He notices Hinata down face "Well what happen you are still here?"

Hinata told him that Neji with his teammate, Ko, and Kiba tracked the two jonin down until her father came and stopped them "He was angry that I allowed myself to get caught. He said that I shouldn't had used my injuries as an excuse to get caught and as former heiress I should be aware of what happens around me" spoke Hinata sadiy. Remebering her father's cold voice saying he won't come or send anyone to help her because of her being so weak.

Naruto heard her say _former_ heiress and wondered what that means** "Meaning Kit she isn't heiress of the Hyuga clan anymore"** spoke Kyuubi. "Wait, he took your title away from you? Then who is heiress of the clan and what did Neji say about that? It was his fault that you got all those injuries in the first place and couldn't be properly prepared." shouted Naruto. Hinata looking down said he cant do nothhin due to him being in the branch house "My younger sister Hanabi is the new heiress of the clan while I can _barely_ use our clan taijutsu" biting her lips, knowing she lets her sister win so that Hanabi wouldn't be sent to the branch family 'I have to protect Hanabi'

Naruto hearing this snorted "Come on, everyone has their own way to learn things. I mean I learn by doing things and from experience. Maybe you learn by teaching yourself." Hinata hearing this asked what he means so he told her how he learned the rasengan. "Besides someday you will show your clan who you really and when that happens they are going to be sorry" smiled Naruto.

Hinata hearing this smiled seeing that Naruto lifted her spirit. As the two looked back up on the stars Naruto turned his head towards Hinata noticing that she has been staring at him too "Something on my face?" Hinata blushed and shook her head. 'Her face is really close to mine and her eyes seem to glow'. Staring at Hinata's face both of them seem to move closer without them knowing.

"Naruto-kun" whispered Hinata.

"Hinata-chan" whispered Naruto.

Both of their lips were then pressing against each other. Their problems left without a care in the world, the only thing that mattered to both of them is each other lips on their minds and lips. When they pulled apart Hinata blushed a deep red while Naruto layed there shocked that he just kissed a girl. 'I kissed Hinata and she didn't even hit me. We talked and not once did she put me down or hit me on the head even after we kissed' staring at Hinata "Am I dreaming?"

Hinata was already asking herself that question many times "If we are please don't wake me up. I've always dreamed about you kissing me" spoke Hinata. Naruto pinched himself while Kyuubi chuckled **"No Kit this isn't a dream. You kissed that pretty little mesugitsune and believe it or not she liked it, and clearly wants it to happen more than once. So I assume you are going to mate with her?"** smiling behind the cage, Naruto mentally scolded himself for doing that.

"Hinata I didn't mean to kiss you" getting up quickly he paced back and forth. Turning to Hinata he noticed she is holding herself while she mumbles something underneath her breath "Stupid. Why did I do that? Now he won't ever look at me". Covering her face she began to cry in her knees 'Why did I do that? Why am I so weak?' crying more.

Naruto stood there shocked by what was happening "Wait, why are you crying? I mean I thought you would hit me for kissing you". Hinata cleaned her face and looked at Naruto while his facial expression turned to hurt 'Seeing her like this makes my chest hurt. Why?'.

Hinata hearing this took a deep breath, cleaning her eyes "Why would that give me a reason to hit you? I would never do such a thing to you Naruto-kun, you mean the world to me. I care too much for you. I'm not Sakura, so please don't act like I'm going to do what she would." drying her tears. Naruto is shocked to hear this, of all the people he knows, Hinata is the only person that matters that much if Naruto isn't or wasn't even around.

"I'm sorry Hinata, I just have a lot of bad experience with _her_ lately. Not just today, but I guess always and I'm out of patience with her. I mean all she does is talk about the teme and I am getting tired of being the punching bag. Sometimes, I actually want to hit her back." spoke Naruto solemly on the subject. Hinata turned to Naruto smiling "I would never think less of you Naruto-kun, in fact I think you're destined for greatness" blushed Hinata. Naruto hearing this blushed never hearing something like this ever coming from anyone, maybe from Hiruzen when he talked about being Hokage.

"Thanks Hinata-chan, that means a lot to me" smiled Naruto. Helping her up he smiled at her "Come on, I will walk you home seeing it's almost midnight. I don't want you to walk alone back to your place" smiled Naruto. Hinata hearing this blushed seeing she stayed out this long with Naruto but soon realized it was indeed almost midnight and she has to get home before her father asks her where she's been.

"Hai. Thank you Naruto-kun" with them leaving they headed towards the Hyuga compound taking the long route towards her house, no rush right?

Hyuga compound

Giggling could be heard coming from the road "Ano. You did that to her while traveling back to Konoha? She is the Godaime Hokage and yet you are still here" giggling. Naruto nodded thanking Shizune for saving his butt while he switched Tsunade's sake with salt water making her chase the blonde around the area for an hour until she got tired.

When they got there both of them talked about the old days in the academy. Naruto noticed the gates were being guarded by Hyuga's, while Hinata looked very nervous "Ano. If they find out I've been out this long I will get into trouble" poking her fingers together. Naruto grabbed her hand while they made a quick dash towards the other side of the wall "Follow me. Which way is your room?" Hinata pointing to the other side while Naruto nodded.

As she followed Naruto's movement she noticed him being very stealthy towards the wall when she say her teacher 'Ko' she assumed they were going to get caught. Naruto placed his finger over his mouth while Hinata hold her breath, watching him look around he shrugged his shoulders and walked towards the other side. "Your window is closed so what now?"

Hinata frantically held herself while Naruto noticed one window was open "Whose window and what room does it lead to?" Hinata looked at the windows, seeing it was Hanabi's room. "And it's open" happy to see it. Naruto started to walk up towards the wall making Hinata nervous "What? Don't you know the tree walking exercise? It's used for chakra control" Hinata poked her fingers together shaking her head.

"I learned higher control exercises when I was younger. Our clan elders say we don't need to be like the other shinobi to use those slow improving chakra control exercises" said Hinata. Naruto looked at Hinata then the window then back to Hinata asking how is she going to get up to that room then.

**"Carry her"** answered Kyuubi stating the obvious to the blonde. **'All this to mate'**

Naruto noticed her blush and let out a sigh "Come here". Hinata hearing this blushed up a storm while she felt Naruto's hands around her, lifting her off the ground 'She's light' smling at Hinata. She blushed at Naruto while she felt his chest 'It's so soft yet firm'. Walking up the wall he poked his head into the room and sees a girl looking similar to Hinata but blinking at Naruto.

Now when Hanabi saw Naruto she blinked at him wondering what's going on? When she saw Hinata in his arms "Nee-chan why are you being carried by a boy?" knowing her older sister's crush she glared at Naruto thinking she hurt her sister. "Ano we stayed out a little too late" blushed Hinata. Hanabi hearing this raised an eyebrow "Wait, like a date? But if Tousan finds out, you know how much trouble you are going to be in" spoke Hanabi frantically.

Naruto hearing this raised an eyebrow asking "What happens if he found me inside here in this room at this hour?" repeating what Kyuubi said he wonders why he asked something like this. Hinata hearing this shivered while Hanabi shuddered to think what on earth can happen "Wait how did you sneak inside the compound?" turning to Naruto he shrugged his shoulders while placing Hinata on the floor.

"I will see you tomorrow Hinata-chan" Hinata was blushing while Naruto turned to the window. He jumped out while Hanabi asked what she did "Nothing and why are you up so late?" Hanabi sighed and showed her some bruises on her arm. Hinata took out some of her ointment to heal her wounds "Thanks nee-chan" Hinata smiling held her sisters knowing she is doing her best to protect her.

"I wish you wouldn't lie to everyone. I know you are doing this to protect me from going to the branch house but you really think tousan will send me to the branch house if you win against me? I'm more worried he will send you to the branch house" exclaimed Hanabi. Hinata hearing this knows he won't as long as she shows some improvement over some time.

"Let's go to bed" smiled Hinata.

Next Day Hokage tower.

Tsunade finished talking to Shikamaru of the situation while he doesn't like this one bit. "So anyone I can get is what we have free" sighed Shikamaru. Not liking this either she tells Shikamaru that Shino left this morning with his father "All we have right now is probably genins, so Naruto might be your best choice to get him on this mission as well" spoke Tsunade.

Shikamaru hearing this nodded, then turned his sights to Sakura on the couch sleeping. He wonders if Tsunade got the complaint "Did you get the complaint that we filed yesterday on Sakura?" Tsunade hearing this raised an eyebrow saying she was unaware of such a thing but she will look into it "In the meantime go find that traitor. The civilian council and elders are complaining about him leaving" spoke Tsunade.

Shikamaru hearing this wonders who at the anbu headquarters didn't file that complaint. Walking towards the door he is going to find Naruto first, knowing he wants to know why Sasuke did it 'Hope he is in a good mood'

Naruto's apartment

When Naruto opened his door he let out yawn 'Damn kitsune showing me all those images of Hinata-chan' blushing he shakes his head trying to get rid of the images of Hinata while his lower region seem to grow on him "Alright stop knocking. I'm coming" opening the door he gave Shikamaru a grumpy look, making him nervous "What?" yawned Naruto.

Shikamaru let out a sigh wondering how he is going to take this "Naruto, something happened to Sasuke". Telling him the situation from what happened yesterday that he got from Tsunade. Naruto hearing this snaps his attention back to Shikamaru "You are telling me the Teme left the village in search for Orochimaru?" Naruto hearing this doesn't seem all too shocked 'Ero-sennin is right about the curse seal' thinking what Jiraiya said to him a while ago, he knows Sasuke left in his own free will.

Kyuubi agreed with Naruto on several reasons **"Most likely he did and why do you worry about him? You should worry about yourself and that pretty little mesugitsune you were out with last night. Which you failed to mate with"** wondering why is it so hard for humans to mate.

"Yes" answered Shikamaru. Watching Naruto he noticed he isn't really worried "I'll help. Maybe I can knock some sense in that teme. Besides I have other plans to do. I want to see if Hinata-chan is free". Watching Naruto run inside Shikamaru raised an eyebrow wondering what's going on with him and Hinata 'Well about time'

Few Hours later Hokage tower.

The civilian council was shocked that Tsunade sent the 'Demon' to retrieve Sasuke. All morning they gathered and tried to find more shinobi that were free from missions to get Sasuke "To send _that_ to get Sasuke is an insult!" said a council. Tsunade hearing this sighed and wondered why they are in her office, turning to the elders she wonders what they are up to. "How do you know he will bring back the last loyal Uchiha that Konoha has?" Many of the council all agreed hearing rumors about him starting a fight on top of the hospital with Sasuke. While Sakiri got a memo of what he almost did to Sasuke, while she had to speak to the anbu about the report on her daughter.

That broke Tsunade, who turned to Sakira with a glare. The anbu said no report was made making her wonder what Shikamaru meant. "I want that report and besides, being _inside_ Konoha isn't the same as being loyal _to_ Konoha, and if it does, then you have to admit Naruto is loyal too." The civilian council all gritted their teeth thinking Tsunade lost her mind to put him in the same category with Sasuke. To them, logic simply got in the way when if inconvenienced their desire to bash Naruto or praise Sasuke. "Due to the invasion we are short on man power. I sent Shikamaru to gather a team for this retrieval mission, now get out and don't come back until I actually request it" the civilian council all shouted while the elders hearing this nodded, them being more sensible than the civilians even if no easier to deal with at times.

Sakiri was not happy how this went and wanted to make sure Sasuke returned back home 'I will have Sakura get some of her kunoichi friends to make sure the demon brings back Sasuke. Knowing how Sakura keeps him in his place he will do it to make Sakura happy thinking she will go on a date with him while she will refuse to keep any promise to him and make Sasuke and me happy'

When she stepped outside the tower she saw Sakura and smiled "Sakura I have something for you to do. I need you to get a few of your friends to make sure the worthless deadlast brings back Sasuke back to us" Sakura hearing this smiled and hugged her mother "Thank you Kaasan, you got the Hokage on your side. I knew the civilian council is the _real_ strength in Konoha, not that idiot-loving hag" smiling, Sakura ran down the stairs to get Ino and whoever is free. Seeing that Naruto ignored her plead to bring back Sasuke 'He just ignored me, the nerve of him. He is worthless and I am superior to him, he should know his place.'

At the Gate Few hours later

Sakura turned to Ino her long time rival. Ino turned to Tenten a girl that is a year older then them that is on the same team with Neji and the last is Hinata, the only other kunoichi in her academy class that managed to be on the team like herself and Ino "Alright our mission is to make sure Naruto-baka brings back Sasuke-kun" spoke Sakura. Knowing they have a head start Sakura hopes she can catch up with Sasuke quickly.

Ino hearing this sighed but knows it's true that Sasuke needs to come back to Konoha 'No way I am going to let Forehead win' turning to the others "We are _also_ going to find our team to make sure they are ok" spoke Ino. The kunoichi genins nodded while Sakura took the front, and while she didn't say it, it was clear from her face that she couldn't care less about what Ino just said. 'I hope Naruto-kun is fine. I'm worried something might happen because of yesterday' thought Hinata.

With them all leaving Hinata for some reason had a bad feeling in her stomach.

An hour later

Kakashi was coming back from a mission while he was summoned by Jiraiya and Tsunade. Seeing that he has been waiting for thirty minutes he wonders where his team has gone to. 'Now what did Naruto do?' wondering if this involves the stern talking from yesterday fight. Kakashi thinks that Naruto isn't ready for the easengan regardless if it was for his protection or if he could use it effectively. 'But yet he managed to learn it even use it' thought Kakashi.

When he walked into the room he saw Tsunade and Jiraiya and their faces weren't too happy. Jiraiya wanted to pop Kakashi's head like a zit but Tsunade wanted to burn all of his books which made Jiraiya shiver. "Kakashi, sit down" ordered Tsunade.

Kakashi complied.

Jiraiya threw him a file asking him to read Sasuke's jutsu list. Kakashi didn't need to "He knows a few katon jutsu and the Chidori. I say maybe five to seven jutsu the most, plus the academy basics" answered Kakashi in a lazy tone. Tsunade hearing this grit her teeth "And Naruto?" Kakashi's only visible eye blinked at her "Kage bunshin no jutsu and the Rasengan now due to Master Jiraiya" answered Kakashi.

Jiraiya glared at Kakashi but took a deep breath "Sakura. Your last student?"

Kakashi hearing this looked up and shook his head "She didn't show too much interest. Sasuke was the only only who paid attention and wanted to learn while Naruto was loud, obnoxious, and started fights in the team" spoke Kakashi, like _anyone_ would do the same as him in his place.

Tsunade hearing this raised an eyebrow and nodded "The academy basics? She went to the chunin exams with _just_ the basics with Naruto and Sasuke learning the tree-walking excelsior? Tell me Kakashi, to use the Kage bunshin no jutsu you need jonin reserves right? Meaning Naruto needs more work on chakra control but _nothing_ else?" gritted Tsunade. Kakashi shivered feeling the cold hateful voice she sent towards him, gulping he let out a nervous laugh while Tsunade shook her head knowing this is the beginning.

Shizune came rushing into the office out of breath "Lady Tsunade, problem. I just got word that Sakiri Haruno sent her daughter and a few other kunoichi on an illegal mission to make sure Naruto brings back Sasuke. She forged a mission scroll to make this happen, though her daughter didn't care about that part." when she heard a few civilian councilmembers talk about it Shizune quickly got the information to show Tsunade the proof.

Tsunade hearing this slammed her hands on the desk almost making it snap. Kakashi hearing this wonders what's going on. Jiraiya rolled his eyes and took the liberty to inform Kakashi what has happened today and yesterday.

Kakashi was shocked that his talking to Sasuke didn't help "What did you say?" demanded Tsunade. Kakashi clearly heard the seriousness of her voice and it made him worry. "A few things" spoke Kakashi.

Jiraiya shook his head and told him what happened and what Sakura said after the fight and the stern scolding he gave Naruto. Which made him feel guilty seeing he didn't have all the information yet criticized Naruto like he knew all he needed to. "So I say it's safe to say you are in trouble Kakashi. I will go look for your team and bring the others back to Konoha while Tsunade..." who Jiraiya pointed to started to crack her knuckles, making the copy cat worry.

"Shizune get a medical team ready" ordered Tsunade. Hoping the missions won't have many casualties and Kakashi looked very nervous and hoped he won't go see that medical team. "Should I go, seeing it involves my team?"

"Oh, so _now_ they are your team? The only team member you've trained is Sasuke, while Naruto, who faced a rookie of the year, got nothing? Now tell me what exactly gives you the right to say you have a team?" spoke Jiraiya. Doing a handseal he leaves in a poof of smoke while Tsunade sent a sweet innocent smile to Kakashi making him shiver.

Valley of the End

Both genin were looking at each other panting. 'Where does he hide all this power?' Sasuke was glaring hatefully at the blonde in front of him. He remembers seeing those red pupils with a black slit resembling a cat. Last time he saw Naruto with those eyes was at the forest of death when the snake sennin came and fought against all of them. Watching Naruto he wonders how the wound on his chest healed so fast 'The wound in his chest is already healed'

Watching the streams of red ooze come out of his body slowly picking him up. "What are you?" shouting and screaming at him. He watched the red ooze around Naruto slowly take shape with a tail on his back 'It's like a cat or fox outline'. watching Naruto on all fours. He disappeared in a red blur while Sasuke is sent towards the other side of the rock wall.

'That power, speed, it's amazing. WHY does he have it?' performing a few handseals he jumped off the cliff and aimed at Naruto with a katon jutsu "It's over" laughed Sasuke. With the katon jutsu just inches away from Naruto, he let out a chakra roar that dissipated the flame down to almost nothing "How?" shouted Sasuke.

Reaching more into the curse seal Sasuke feels the power coursing through his veins. Naruto watched Sasuke change into something hideous with hand-like wings growing out of his back. Glaring at Naruto both of them heard someone shouting from a distance, when both of them turned around to see who it is. "Sakura?" said Naruto/Sasuke.

Sakura wasn't alone, Hinata was with her and when they came to the field seeing the heavy damage both kunoichi couldn't believe their eyes seeing their crushes looking like this.

"Sasuke-kun what are you doing? Please come back to Konoha. My kaa-san can make sure you can get all the power you need and even more, please" shouted Sakura, hoping her second plea will convince Sasuke to come back to Konoha. Then she turns to Naruto glaring at him "Baka you are supposed to bring him back not make it worse!"

"I don't see _you_ doing any better!" Naruto sent her a dark glare making her nervous while he turned back to Sasuke "Are you coming back Sasuke or do I have to break both of your legs and even those wings? I will if I have to"

Sakura hearing this tightened her fist, angry that Naruto would do such a thing. Stopping she heard Sasuke laughing menacingly at the scene "Sakura I told you back in Konoha I don't like you and I never did. Get that through your thick head. Konoha is weak and I will end those bonds here. Starting with my former team" Sasuke made a few handseals and aimed at the other two members of team seven, Naruto naturally dodged to his right while Sakura froze up, unable to comprehend Sasuke was actually trying to hit her with lethal force.

As she watched the fireball come closer to her about to give her a fiery death she felt someone push her out of the way. "Hinata-chan!" shouted Naruto. Running towards her his emotions soon started to build and the rage and hate in him started to grow seeing that Sasuke's katon jutsu hit her. Without him knowing another chakra tail soon started to appear on his chakra cloak.

When he got there he found Hinata's jacket almost burned up while her skin was covered in blisters "Naruto-kun, I'm sorry I couldn't be with you, my biggest regret is never telling you how much I love you". hearing her weak voice. Naruto dropped on his knees crying hearing all this, slowly picking her up in his arms he shakes his head "She loves me?" holding her in his arms his chakra cloak soon started to burn what's left of her skin.

Sakura watching this turns to Sasuke shocked he did that.

"WHY?" shouted Naruto. Holding Hinata more in his embrace he noticed her body was giving a faint glow making him wonder what's going on. Noticing her blistering stomach with many different symbols he touched her stomach making the symbols react with his chakra. "What's going on? Why does she have all these symbols on her stomach?"

Turning to Sasuke he glared at the traitor Uchiha for hurting her. Moving to Sakura "You! This is all_ your_ fault! If you weren't so weak and pathetic and knew _how to freaking dodge an attack_ she wouldn't have gotten hurt to save your life" Sakura heard the dark voice coming from Naruto and turns to Sasuke "Are you going to let him speak to me like that?" cried Sakura, still clinging to her naive hope that Sasuke did care about her, despite everything he just said and did.

"I said I don't care about you Sakura, so what do you expect?" Sasuke laughed and soon started to do some handseals but as he is about to finish Hinata's body soon started to glow blue then red. Naruto holding her in his arms wonders what's going on **"What? How is this even possible for her to be in this world? When, how long has she been here?"** shouted Kyuubi. Shocked to feel this chakra** "Get her out of here NOW!"**

Naruto heard Kyuubi roar behind the cage "No. I am going to beat the teme for what he did to Hinata-chan" Watching Sasuke with the final handseals for a chidori which soon started to glow dark purple. Naruto held his right hand out making a big red spiraling ball, looking at Hinata he noticed her body glow blue then red a few more times, like her chakra couldn't decide what color it was supposed to be.

**"Finish it quick and get her straight to the Hokage to be healed. We can save them both"** shouted Kyuubi. Naruto hearing this wonders what's going on but looked straight at Sasuke "This is for Hinata-chan". With both of them charging towards each other Naruto slammed the red rasengan towards Sasuke's stomach, while Sasuke aimed at Nartuo's chest trying to kill him once and for all.

When both jutsu collided Sasuke pushed more chakra into the chidori hoping to push Naruto back "Why can't I beat you?" screamed Sasuke, frustrated that even with this power that Naruto, the dead last of the academy, the dope, the clanless shinobi, is keeping toe and toe with him.

Naruto smirked towards Sasuke which angered him "It's because of people like you I have to protect the people I love. As long as scum like you exists, I can't afford to be weak" with the second chakra tail he has the red rasengan beat Sasuke's chidori "Rasengan" slamming the jutsu in his stomach and Sasuke is sent flying towards the cliff after skidding across the water.

Slamming into the mountain side his body made an imprint on the mountain. The last of the curse seal's power running through his veins soon started to die out making him return back to normal. "How?" Soon gravity took its effect making Sasuke drop down to the ground falling on his knees. Watching Naruto still standing there with the red outline of a fox all over his body and the two crimson chakra tails swishing around very violently. Sasuke watched as a third tail appears from the outline around Naruto's body "Where did he hide all this power?" slowly getting up.

He turns to Sakura who is scared watching Naruto.

Naruto in a blur appeared to where Hinata is and picked her up, holding her protectly in his arms "Hang on Hinata-chan, I will get you back to Konoha as fast I can" listening to Kyuubi he adds as much chakra into his feet. "Naruto-kun" hearing her voice Naruto closed his eyes and smiled. Leaving in a blur he made his way back towards Konoha leaving Sakura behind to deal with Sasuke.

Sakura turned to Sasuke "Please come back and protect me from that" holding her arms close to her chest, as if she was also trying to protect herself from him too. Sasuke grit his teeth and turned her back on Sakura making his way towards the other direction "Next time we meet again Sakura I am going to kill you and Naruto. And don't think for one second I will not enjoy it. I will love seeing you die at my hands, you pathetic excuse for a human being." limping towards the direction to the land of rice.

Sakura watched him leave while she cried for what has happened.

Konoha Hospital

Tsunade was waiting for Jiraiya to appear with Team seven and Hinata. Wondering if everything is fine she is checking the last of the patients "Kiba is coming along fine. Neji is going to take it slow and it's going to be a while for Chouji" just thinking about all the injuries they sustained while trying to get back Sasuke. Hearing from Shikamaru about the report they filed on Sakura yesterday 'He completely ignored Sakura's plead this morning. I wonder what inspired the change but I am happy that he is moving on. She isn't worth his time' thought Tsunade.

Turning to the doors "Lady Tsunade it's Naruto, he is using Kyuubi's chakra, the anbu are all outside of the gate ready to attack him" panted Shizune. Tsunade wondered why is Naruto using Kyuubi's chakra and for whatever reason he is she hopes he has a good reason "Tell the anbu to not attack and send Kakashi in as well. If anyone and I mean _anyone_ attacks Naruto, kill them"

Shizune gave Tsunade a stern look while agreeing with her "Hai."

"Where the hell is Jiraiya?" asked Tsunade.

Leaving the room she is going to wait for Naruto and Shizune at the hospital door.

With Naruto.

"Kyuubi what's going on? Why was Hinata-chan glowing blue then red?" hearing no reply coming from Kyuubi he sees Konoha's gates "Come on just a little more" pushing himself more he feels a surge of chakra going through his system. Noticing some anbu at the gate he continued to run towards the gate in a red blur.

"Should we stop him or attack him?"

Kakashi appeared and turned to the anbu shaking his head "No. Let him pass. He looks like he is in a hurry" answered Kakashi. The anbu turned to Kakashi wondering if that's such a good idea. Soon Naruto passed the anbu guards passing through the gate, Kakashi noticed the person on his back wasn't Sasuke or Sakura 'Hinata?' wondering what happened to her.

He wonders what is Kurenai going to do "Was that the former heiress of the Hyuga clan?" hearing a few anbu nodded. Kakashi told everyone to remain quiet and to keep watch "I am going to check this out"

Hospital

When Tsunade saw Naruto he stopped and dropped on his knees "Baa-chan please help her". Wondering what happen she turns to see Hinata glowing red while Jiraiya was nowhere to be found 'These are seals on her stomach. Who did this to her?' looking closely at the seal she raised an eyebrow knowing one marker of the seal.

**"Kit she is going to need chakra. My chakra is what's going to save them both**" spoke Kyuubi.

"Both who?" Naruto talking out loud while Tsunade looked at Naruto wondering what's going on. "Shizune let's go inside and patch up Naruto as much as you can"

When they got to the room Tsunade scanned Hinata's body 'Something is draining her chakra, is it the seals?' turning to Naruto he is sitting on the chair worrying and watching her "Naruto who were you speaking to?" asked Tsunade. Naruto looked away while Tsunade nodded "Kyuubi?" watching Naruto nod he tells her what happened during the fight.

"When I touched the symbols it started to glow, please baa-chan save her. She told me she loves me" Naruto trying to hold back the tears while Tsunade's heart is shattering into many pieces seeing that Naruto cares deeply for her. "I need to know what he means about both of them. Something is draining her chakra and at the rate it's going I am surprised she didn't die already from the burns or the loss of chakra" answered Tsunade.

Kyuubi hearing this grit his teeth not liking the position he is. Knowing if he tells Naruto the truth he will learn everything about his parents but also the truth about his clan. But seeing that both of them aren't going to make it easy he wants to protect someone. **"Fine. Your mate has my mate sealed inside of her, I don't know how that is possible but if you want to save her I suggest you pour your chakra into the seal on her stomach seeing that it's slowly weakening both of them and make sure the hokage heals her"**

Naruto listened to Kyuubi and walks to Hinata placing his hands over her stomach. Tsunade watched curiously while his hands were glowing red "Baa-chan, Kyuubi told me you have to heal her. He said Hinata-chan has his mate sealed inside of her" Naruto held back the tears hoping that she is going to be alright.

Tsunade walked towards Hinata's body and slowly started healing her. While trying to get over the additional shock she just heard what Naruto said 'Mate? How is that even possible? I thought Naruto is the only jinchuuriki Konoha has, unless something happened twelve years ago we didn't know about' thinking if she should check the archives that her family left behind especially her grandmother.

"Naruto-kun?" whispered Hinata.

Naruto hearing her voice let the tears fall down from his face "Hinata-chan?" happy she is still alive he turns to Tsunade who was shaking her head "Naruto I can't find any injuries but she is losing chakra at a quick rate". Wondering why this is happening she watched Naruto hands glowed more vibrantly, pushing more of his chakra into the seals on her stomach.

"Kurama-kun save the kit. Leave me be, forgive me for the trouble I caused" hearing Hinata speak, Tsunade turned to Naruto wondering what's going on. Looking at the seal on her stomach she noticed the Shishō Fūin (four symbol seal) 'It's a butchered up version of it. Whoever performed it did it wrong that they used other seals to make sure it didn't break'

"Baa-chan the symbols on her stomach, what's going on?" pushing more chakra into the symbols. Naruto noticed Hinata's glowing body soon started to dim out. Tsunade bit her lips and doesn't know what to do "The seal on her is very complicated, whoever placed it on her didn't know what they were doing. They were trying to seal something in her. The seal is similar to yours Naruto, but not as well made"

Naruto hearign this almost stopped the feed of chakra "Mine? But why?"

"This sealing formula is carved into a human body or an object, and is mainly used when a giant enemy or evil spirit needs to be sealed. To use it, it is necessary for the user to have great ability, but the person who performed it did a horrible job and now it's taking all the chakra killing Hinata" spoke Tsunade knowing the history behind some of the seals.

Kyuubi hearing this shouted **"She isn't an evil spirit. Regardless if we are yokai or demon my mate wouldn't or ever harm a kit in her life".** Naruto hearing this cleaned his face "Then tell me to save her" Tsunade took a step back watching a red skin of chakra forming around his body.

Soon the dim red glowing around Hinata started to fade while her skin color turned pale "NO!" cried Naruto. Kyuubi sent Naruto a memory and knowledge of what needs to be done**"Bite her neck and pump as much chakra into her system. It should be enough to sustain her while you perform the right sealing"**

"I can't do it. What happens if I mess up? Let Baa-chan do it please" pleaded Naruto. Kyuubi hearing this snorted telling him he is the only one that can do the sealing right** "Besides i's a Uzumaki clan seal. If anyone can do it I know someone from that clan can only do it"** smirked Kyuubi. Naruto cleaning his eyes leans over to Hinata's neck while Tsuande stands back and watches curiously.

Leaning close to her neck he bit her piercing her skin while he pumped chakra into her system. Wiping the blood with his thumb he draws something on her stomach using her blood "Please let this work" placing his hand on her stomach he watches the symbols moving around into a circle "Seal". Watching the two new symbols he placed on Hinata's stomach a seal similar to Naruto's appeared on her stomach.

Tsunade looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow 'It's similar to the Shishō Fūin but he only added two element symbols on it.' noting the swirl-like pattern she turned to Naruto whose hand soon started to glow 'That must be the key but when did he perform it?' performing a few handseals she summoned a human size slug into the room "Yes Tsunade?"

"I need you to store some chakra. Naruto place your palm into the scroll she is going to have" Naruto nodded and placed his hand on the scroll where the slug opened up "Return back and tell Katsuyu of what has happened." spoke Tsunade. Turning back to Hinata she checks her vitals "Normal and the seal is holding up" turning to Naruto she let out a smile seeing he is on the ground sleeping.

"Poor thing exhausted himself saving her" picking him up she placed him on the same bed with Hinata kissing his forehead.

Walking out of the room she summoned two more human-sized slugs "Guard the door. Only myself, Shizune, and Jiraiya can enter. Use lethal force if necessary" both slugs nodded wondering what's going on. Tsunade walked towards the Hokage tower 'Things are going to get more complicated in Konoha.'


	2. Where It all Started

I do not own Naruto.

FlameXFullmetal I want to say thank you for letting use one of the names I picked to name Kyuubi's mate from your story Underneath the Underneath.

I want to thank everyone that left a review and hopefully u guys dont mind i used the reviews to help me along the way of the story.

No Flames

Konoha Hokage Tower That Night.

Tsunade was reading a diary that her grandmother left behind 'Nothing. She left nothing about Kyuubi having a mate. What is going on here? Not even my grandfather mentioned anything as well. Nor my grand-uncle, so is it possible it happened when Naruto was born?' thinking long and hard of the subject. It's been already hours since Naruto returned and the council was demanding answers "Damn you sensei to let them get away with all this."

Since she got the report from the anbu she had Ibiki question the anbu for whatever reason he had for not handing the report in. To say she learned a lot and has her hands busy finding out who is getting good pay from the civilian council. Hearing the door open she saw Jiraiya finally walked in "Well I had an interesting day but I captured Sasuke. Shizune is healing him while she has two anbu that Ibiki can trust to watch him" replied Jiraiya

Wondering why Ibiki approached him he found out some interesting details to what happened, but seeing Tsunade's slugs guarding Naruto's room made him wonder. He summoned a few toads to give the slugs a break while they reported to Katsuyu to let her know what is going on.

Tsunade hearing this raised an eyebrow asking what on earth happened. Jiraiya he shook his head then started to scratch it "Where do I start? When I found Ino and Tenten they were close to the border of Land of Rice and the Land of Fire, at first I wondered what was going on. When I confronted them they told me that they were getting to the location where Sakura told them." Tsunade hearing this raised an eyebrow while Jiraiya threw her a scroll.

"You are to tell me Sakiri wanted to send two genin to Rice to speak to Orochimaru in case Naruto failed to bring him back?" reading the scroll specifically saying that they can have Naruto to trade for Sasuke.

Jiraiya nodded while Tsunade is angry to hear this "They didn't know that the mission they were on was a fake. In fact Sakura not only knew what her mother had planned but she lied to her friends saying it was supposed to be a simple mission while breaking the teams up in two. She told them to wait for Sasuke in case Naruto failed, which she likely was more than certain he would making him an easy target for her" throwing her another scroll making her raise an eyebrow. Reading it she is shocked that the civilian council wanted to make a treaty with Otogakure "They were going to give Ino as a marriage proposal?" shocked that this went on.

Jiraiya nodded and even told Ino what the scroll contained, shocking her assuming that Sakiri wanted her out of the way for Sakura to have Sasuke. Tsunade read the scroll "The whole clan? She wanted the whole Yamanaka clan to move to Otogakure? Is she out of her mind?" asked Tsunade. Jiraiya gave out a light chuckle not surprised that she _would_ go this far. That she needed Hinata because of her byakugan to find Sasuke and Naruto.

"Sasuke is at the hospital wing for prisoners correct?" Tsunade asked.

Jiraiya nodded and told her when he found Sasuke he was in such bad shape that Tenten used a simple scroll to tie him up. "So how's Naruto? I mean I thought he would love to get a second shot on him. But when we found Sakura crying her heart out, she looked at Sasuke begging to save her from Naruto. And the battlefield was a complete mess. I mean I've never seen soo much destruction done by two genin" shivered Jiraiya, thinking of the past war where he still hadn't seen that much damage alone.

Tsunade hearing this nodded knowing how much of a temper Naruto has "Speaking of Naruto, did Sakura tell you what happened when they got there?" Jiraiya hearing this raised an eye and nodded feeling something more going on "Yes. She said Hinata pushed her out of the way saving her while Naruto left with her leaving Sasuke all hurt and her alone" spoke Jiraiya.

Tsunade hearing this raised an eyebrow and sighed while Jiraiya soon started to give Tsunade a perverted grin "So you're telling me the gaki has a girlfriend?" grinning, Tsunade let out a giggle. "I don't think its a girlfriend, more like mate" giggling since she finds this so funny.

Jiraiya hearing this shook his head and cleaned his ear thinking he heard wrong "Mate? Tsunade I know Naruto has Kyuubi sealed inside of him but come on, that Hyuga isnt his mate and he isn't a fox" asnwered Jiraiya. Tsunade gave him a serious look making the old gama sennin raise an eyebrow, throwing him a piece of paper that she drew up. Jiraiya looked at the paper noticing a seal drawn on it, turning to Tsunade he noticed the serious look she is still giving him.

"Tsunade whatever this seal is, it looks like-"

"The Shishō Fūin that makes Hakke no Fūin Shiki but it isn't. Instead of the four element seals that are used to make Eight Trigrams Sealing Style, Naruto or should I say Kyuubi knows a sealing using a Two Elemental Seal to make a four trigrams sealing style." answered Tsunade. Watching Jiraiya drop the paper he looked at Tsunade with a stern look "Tsunade, a sealing style like that doesn't require the-"

"Shiki Fūjin" answered Tsunade "And he also managed to sparate the Yin and Yang from Hinata or Kyuubi's mate that is sealed inside of her." dropping the kunai on Jiraiya he looked at the seal then to Tsunade then back to the seal "Kyuubi's mate?" shouted Jiraiya looking at Tsunade as if she grew an extra head or her breasts got even bigger.

Tsunade nodded and turned to him with a serious look telling him what happened when Naruto came back to Konoha and the hospital.

To say Jiraiya is shocked he never knew this "But when and how? How long did the Hyuga clan have a secret jinchuuriki? Did Sensei know about this?" asked Jiraiya. Tsunade rolled her eyes "Sensei made a mess of things here. He let everyone almost get away with everything, look at the civilian council for instance. Danzou, who I _know_ is up to something, is planning something."

Jiraiya hearing this let out a sigh "What now? I mean we have another jinchuuriki that is Kyuubi mate sealed inside a Hyuga. The way Naruto grew up I hope he helps her or they help each other" answered Jiraiya.

"I think it's best we tell him some of the truth. I have a funny feeling Kyuubi might tell him something anyway" spoke Tsunade. Jiraiya hearing this raised an eyebrow thinking it wasn't possible to speak to the biju this early. "It is. My grandmother Mito wrote it in her diary saying that Kushina was able to when the transfer was complete." answered Tsunade.

Jiraiya thought about the situation "No, I don't think so, he is still too young and we should make sure Kyuubi doesn't say anything that would damage this much further than we can control" spoke Jiraiya as he has authority over the issue.

Tsunade hearing the seroiusness of his voice shook her head thinking they should "The longer we wait the worst it will get" replied Tsunade.

"NO!" shouted Jiraiya.

Tsunade leaned back on her chair wondering why Jiraiya is so defensive of the subject "Why? Sensei was probably the one who was going to tell Naruto the truth when he was going to be older. I think as Hokage and cousins of the Uzumaki clan I think I should be the one to tell Naruto and Hinata the truth while we get information on how Hinata became a jinchuuriki herself" answered Tsunade.

"It's not your right whatsoever. I was made his godfather and _I_ will tell him when he is ready" spoke Jiraiya. Tsunade was shocked to hear this and looked at Jiraiya with a stern glare "Godfather? Jiraiya you are to tell me Minato and Kushina named you Naruto's godfather? Then why on earth didn't you take care of him?" asked Tsunade in a 'be very careful how you answer' tone.

"How do you think he is going to take it? That he is going to find out I'm his godfather? What is he going to say where have I been all this time? Do you know how many times I wanted to take me with him? But I couldn't, it would have been too dangerous" spoke Jiraiya feeling guilty for Naruto's bad upbringing. Tsunade hearing this let out a small chuckle telling him she is on the same boat with him.

"Our clan are cousins but I was a mess and I couldn't take care of a child in my condition. But I think it's the right thing to do. Maybe you or we should adopt him seeing that he reminds of us family we lost. Minato and Kushina" smiled Tsunade.

Jiraiya tapped his hands "That was her name, that little fiery redhead from the Land of Eddies. Like one of the guys, always talkative" smiled Jiraiya. "Minato loved her so much. Even went as far to save her from Kumo nin when everyone couldn't find her" smiled Jiraiya remebering when Minato told him how much it meant that Kushina was safe and back in Konoha.

"Kushina grew up to be a beautiful woman. She calmed down much later on when she grew up and the way Naruto acts is just like her" smiled Tsunade. Jiraiya hearing this let out a defeated sigh while nodding with Tsunade "But we should do it when they wake up together. We also need information on what happened on the night of Naruto's birth" spoke Tsunade.

Jiraiya turned to her with a serious stern "The night that Kushina's seal broke. Anything from your grandmother's diary when she gave birth, there had to be foul play at work here Tsunade." spoke Jiraiya making Tsunade raise an eyebrow seeing he knows more then he is saying. "The location she gave birth at, the anbu were dead not by Kyuubi but by someone hands. All strangled or sliced in the neck by a kunai, someone knew about the location Tsunade. Someone knew about the seal being weak during birth" punching the wall making a hole Tsunade is shocked to see Jiraiya this angry.

"Together we will tell them the truth but we can't force them to tell us everything yet. We also can't afford to tell Naruto everything" answered Tsunade. Jiraiya hearing this let out a sigh and kissed Tsunade on the lips. "Please don't do this to me. Not again" looking away Tsunade tried to shake off the memories.

Jiraiya nodded asking about the seal while Tsunade told him it is working perfectly. "Get some rest. I have some gama's watching the area." Tsunade listening to Jiraiya nods while she does some more reading before going to bed.

Next Morning Hokage tower.

Tsunade yawned wondering who is the idiot to get a meeting this early in the morning. Even Jiraiya was grumbling and he wasn't even wearing his cloak "Ok who called this meeting this early in the morning?" said Tsunade irritated. The civilian council all rasied their hands while Tsunade turned to the anbu ordering them to take them away "Excuse me Tsunade but you can't do that" said Homura.

"You see that is where you are wrong. Two of the six council members have paid shinobi and anbu in their accounts to make sure information isn't received by the Hokage claiming to be civilian issues which aren't. By law that causes a danger to the village and the shinobi as well. Anbu you can execute them right on the spot" ordered Tsunade. The civlian council are horrified to hear this while some of them thought it was a joke.

"You called for the meeting" answered Tsunade. Snapping her fingers the anbu killed the guilty where they stood "Take their bodies outside" said Jiraiya seeing that those two had a major hand in Naruto's bad life. Tsunade turned to everyone then to Danzou walking in with Sakiri and her daughter Sakura knowing this is going to be good (sarcastic).

"So what is the nature of the meeting?" yawned Tsunade.

"The meeting is that demon failed to retrieve Sasuke. He practically let him walk free" shouted Sakiri.

Jiraiya walked out of the shadows making Sakura very nervous "Really? Tell me why were four kunoichi genin sent out to make sure Naruto brought him back to Konoha? Was that a real mission or are you going to tell me your daughter failed _that_ mission as well? Seeing it's also _her_ fault maybe all of them will be facing the same punishment." answered Jiraiya.

The clan heads were all talking wondering what's going on while Tsunade threw a scroll to Inoichi. When Sakiri saw that scroll she started to sweat "What?" shouted Inoichi. Turning to Sakiri he jumped over the table running towards her while Shikaku restrained him using his shadow "Inoichi. What are you doing? Have you lost your mind?"

"No. It's perfectly sane but she isn't. She was going to give away my daughter as a betrothal to Otogakure and my clan as collateral as well" shouted Inochi. Shikuka hearing this mumbles "Fine. Kill her" releasing the shadow from his friend. Tsunade slammed her hands on the table "ENOUGH!" getting everyone attentions she looks at Inoichi pointing him to go back to his seat.

"Now Sakura please tell me what happened. Don't forget we _will_ know if you are lying or not" smiled Tsunade. Sakura felt very nervous and told them what happened at the Valley of the End as she remembered it. "See? He let Sasuke go" shouted Sakiri.

"Only to save Hinata's life." answered Tsunade making the room quiet.

"Excuse me. I wasn't aware that my daughter went on the mission" asked Hiashi.

"The mission in question was a fake that the civilian council made. But the treaty is stamped by the Hokage which I never approved and also the clan heads signatures are on it as well. So the question is who authorized such a mission?" answered Tsunade. Sakura looked nervous while Sakiri snorteded telling them the reason why they are here.

"The demon failed to bring him back" shouted Sakiri as if it was a 'Get out of jail free' card to make any claim against her moot.

"From the information Ino got from reading Sasuke's mind, Sakura interfered in the fight so Naruto can bring him back. Sasuke aimed at Sakura with a katon jutsu while Hinata pushed her out of the way saving her. Naruto chose to save a comrade's life BUT before he left he dealt the last blow knocking Sasuke on the ground. Sakura could have tied him up preventing him from going any futher when we found him hours later but she didn't. Tenten managed to tie him up with some wire. He put no struggle to free himself but demanded that we free him and take him to Orochimaru. Remember I was there and saw this" answered Jiraiya.

The clan heads all hearing this talked among themeselves while Sakiri isn't looking too well. While the elders hearing this that Sasuke demanded to be taken to Orochimaru betraying the Leaf.

Hiashi on the other hand let out a sigh "It seems the boy chose to save my daughter instead of finishing the mission. I admire that but what business did my daughter have in being there?"

Tsunade hearing this raised an eyebrow "Lord Hiashi with that tone you are giving it sounds to me that you didn't even know your daughter was home. Nor does it sound to me like you even care for her safety" replied Tsunade "But furthermore, the mission was a fake due to the civilian council forging one and they will pay for all damages out of their accounts. I will not hold the other three kunoichis responsible for Sakura or the civilian council misleading them" answered Tsunade.

"But he let Sasuke-kun walk free and he's a demon. You didn't see what I saw" cried Sakura. The civilian council all hearing this soon shouted for Naruto's head while Jiraiya rolled his eyes "And Sasuke?" shouted Jiraiya. Sakura cleaned her eyes and soon widened them knowing she just made a mistake "Ino told me but also showed me what Sasuke looked like using the curse seal. So tell me Sakura, was Sasuke using the curse seal as well? Was he using the power that Orochimaru gave him and did he threaten you and Konoha?" spoke Jiraiya.

Sakura dried her tears while everyone waited for her to answer "YES. BUT NARUTO IS A DEMON! YOU DIDN'T SEE WHAT I SAW" screaming some of the civilians wince in pain. Jiraiya rolled his eyes and asked to summon Ino Yamanaka to show everyone Sakura's memories "Wait now let's not be too hasty here" pleaded Sakiri.

"She is right. Let's see Sakura's memories. Let us 'see what she saw'." smirked Inochi.

Sakiri let out a nervous smile while trying to come up with a way to turn this around "If what Sakura said is true he used the demons power to fight Sasuke. So it's only right we punish him for hurting Sasuke"

Choza snorted and asks about the other shinobi who got hurt "My son, our children here got hurt to bring that traitor back. If Naruto didn't fight him would you would punish my son if the table were turned?" The civilians hearing this let out a nervous laugh while Homura raised an eye seeing he has a point on this.

"The evidence clearly shows that Sasuke Uchiha attacked not one but two shinobi of the leaf. Attempted to kill three shinobi from Konoha, betrayed Konoha on his own power. That's just the tip of the iceberg" said Tsunade. Sakura was crying for Sasuke knowing it's the curse seal fault that is making him do all those things. While the shinobi side hearing this shake their head knowing how not true that is.

"And the boy. It seems to me he abandoned his mission to save a comrade, something like that may have cost us valuable information down the line" spoke Danzou. Jiraiya hearing this shook his head reminding him of what Nidaime hokage did all those years ago for them to escape "Maybe he should have sent you. By then Sensei wouldn't have dealt with your 'NE' always running around" answered Jiraiya in a tone.

Koharu did not want to hear that discussion "As for the boy, I say we should let Kakashi deal with him"

"That can't happen. I demoted Kakashi to chunin" answered Tsunade shocking everyone.

Jiraiya nodded pointing out a few things that he and Tsunade read from past report "But Sasuke-kun needs it and Naruto-baka always started fights asking to be trained when everyone knows he didn't deserve any training" cried Sakura. The elders hearing this asked Tsunade what is going on, it's not every day a top jonin of Konoha is demoted without serious evidence. It wouldn't look good on their part.

Jiraiya smiled and turned to Sakura asking how much training did they do for the chunin exams. Everyone looked at Sakura seeing she is quiet making them wonder. "He had his team enter the Chunin exams severely unprepared for one thing but because of his lack of training Team Seven only Sasuke had the most ninjutsu and training while Naruto had the kage bunshin and the academy basics with the tree walking exercise. Sakura just the academy basics and tree walking and that's absolutely it. From what I've heard she hasn't even tried learning more." answered Jiraiya.

The clan heads mouths all dropped while the elders lean back on their chairs shocked to hear this "And Naruto managed to make it to the third rounds while Kakashi gave him Ebisu to help him train on his basics" answered Tsunade. Everyone hearing this is shocked that Kakashi would do this to his own team, stunting their growth.

"Tsunade could put Kakashi in league with Orochimaru considering the recent attack on the village and that Sasuke received the Cursed Seal during the Chunin exams. Also the fact that Kakashi was the person who placed the seal that was supposed to prevent the Cursed Seal from taking hold and adding the fact that Orochimaru himself appeared during the sealing process in the Tower places a shitload of circumstantial evidence against him." answered Jiraiya dropping the report that he got from Kakashi.

The elders for one didn't like this while Danzou raised an eyebrow reading the report "He used an evil sealing method? Marks of weaker seals can be completely suppressed by this technique alone, but for seals of higher power like the Cursed Seal of Heaven, causes the seal's power to become dependent on the recipient's own willpower to some extent, especially if the sealer is not experienced enough to strengthen the seal with his own power" spoke Danzou.

Jiraiya nodded but added that Kakashi used it on Sasuke saying in his own words that it was taken care of. "If he had told Sensei more on what happened or myself to look at the seal maybe none of this would have happened. Kakashi was so sure that the sealing would hold but he failed to see Sasuke's hunger for power was much more. But..." turning to Sakura he let out a victory smirk.

While Tsunade waited she turned to Sakura "What did Sasuke look like?" knowing that the curse seal has two levels due to Shikamaru putting in his report she wonders what did Sasuke look like. Sakura closed her eyes crying remembering that awful person "That wasn't Sasuke-kun" cried Sakura. Tsunade asked her the question again while Sakiri glared Tsunade "Hokage, enough. Wasn't she put through enough stress?" cried Sakiri.

Tsunade glared at her "Sakura, as Godaime Hokage I am ordering you to henge to show everyone what did Sasuke Uchiha look like using the curse seal. If you fail to comply you will also be charged for treason and withholding information to a case" said Tsunade. Having enough of the games that the civilian council is putting in Konoha when the Hokage is a dictatorship.

Sakura hearing this turned to her mother shaking her head "Lord Hokage. As her mother I-"

"Shut up. She is an adult due to being a ninja is she not? So HENGE!" shouted Tsunade. Sakura cried but henged to what Sasuke looked like, shocking everyone to see the bat wings coming from his back, the hair and skin everyone is shocked.

"And that's my second proof. Orochimaru must have known what sealing that Kakashi did to seal the curse seal. Since he knows what seal is used to seal the curse seal, Kakashi never made a second effort in asking for help. So Orochimaru made a plan to remove it thus giving Sasuke the ability to use the curse seal to level two" answered Jiraiya.

"Kakashi Hatake is a chunin until further notice and will be under house arrest for a month. He won't go on any missions higher then C for at least two months and won't have a team for at least a year. Until this punishment is fulfilled I will look into seeing if he is ready to take on a team" answered Tsunade. Everyone in the room is shocked to hear Kakashi's punishment while the elders asked if it was too rash "Well. Naruto could have died during the exams in the forest and _it_ could have been released and you all wouldn't be here. Tell me now if I'm being too rash."

No one said anything after that knowing how true this is.

"So I take this meeting is over?" asked Inoichi.

Tsunade shook her head and started to smile "Sakiri Haruno is removed from the council seat with the remaining civilian council as well. Sasuke Uciha is removed from the shinobi forces until the _shinobi_ council deems him ready. He will be under housearrest for a very long time. He will have sessions with Inoichi to cope with his family tragedy. Sakura will go back to the academy to retake the basics of teamwork until she graduates again in two maybe three years. Naruto will be promoted to chunin while Hinata herself will be promoted to chunin for saving Sakura's life. It seems Kami has a funny way to show you irony Sakura. Dismissed"

When Tsunade got up everyone from the civilian side started to agrue "We will start a civil war in Konoha!" shouted one civlian counci member. Tsunade looked at him and smirked "Really? You know that treaty you sent with the betrothal about Ino? I sent it to the Fire Daimyo. I wonder what he will think about that. I mean I'm sure he would love to have answers to why you make a treaty with an enemy whose nations is ten times smaller then ours. It seems to me you just wanted your pockets full" smirked Tsunade.

Turning to the anbu they all took them to Ibiki for questioning while the clan heads all wonder what is with the sudden change. The elders asked if it's wise to promote Naruto and Hinata while Tsunade didn't want to explain it why again. Danzou on the other hand didn't like to hear this but wondered why the sudden shift in power in Konoha 'What does she know?' thought Danzou.

Hospital Later on.

Jiraiya was checking on Naruto's seal "It's all good. Nothing wrong" said Jiraiya. Tsunade nodded finishing checking on Hinata's seal "It's almost like looking at Naruto's seal but instead seeing eight symbols I only see four. Two on top and two on the bottom making a Four Trigrams Sealing Style. I assume Kyuubi's mate is weaker then Kyuubi" answered Tsunade.

Hearing some moaning she sees Hinata slowly waking up "Morning. How do you feel?" asked Tsunade. Using a diagnostic jutsu she sees Hinata is already healed after the katon jutsu that Sasuke used on her. Looking closely at her she noticed a tattoo shaped like a male fox on her neck 'That's where Naruto bit her' walking towards Naruto's body he sees a similar paw but smaller like a female.

Curious, Jiraiya seeing the paw prints on their necks "Tattoos?"

Watching her go back to Hinata he heard Naruto mumbling and slowly getting up "About time gaki. Do you know how long you've been asleep?" smirked Jiraiya. Naruto blinked at him then turned to "Hinata-chan" trying to run towards her he fell off the hospital bed right on the floor. "Ouch" hearing giggling he looked at Hinata, relieved that she is alright.

Tsunade watching the two let out a smile. Clearing her throat she turned to Hinata asking her if she remembers what happened "Hai. I pushed Sakura out of the way. I know she deserved it but if I didn't do anything or try to help her I would have been just like her" said Hinata. Naruto chuckled hearing this coming from her "I don't even think that's possible. You are too kind to let that happen, that's what makes you great Hinata-chan"

Hinata was blushing from the praise while Tsunade cleared her throat "Hinata, I need to ask you something, when Sasuke's katon jutdu hit you did you feel different or see anything? Like maybe a female fox?" asked Tsaunde.

Naruto got nervous while Jiraiya placed his hand on his shoulders. Tsunade sent Naruto a warm smile then looked back at Hinata who is thinking about something "Ano. I did see a fox but it was strange. Her fur is blue like the water or ocean and I saw at least five... no six tails and she wrapped her tails around me protecting me and apologizing for something." answered Hinata thinking of the dream.

**"Five maybe six tails? I guess pumping my chakra in her gave her another tail, she always had five tails."** answered Kyuubi. Hinata turned to Naruto tilting her head wondering what he means "You pumped your chakra into me?" Naruto smiled at Hinata while looking at Tsunade who soon started to shake her head.

"Hinata. There is a secret that involves Naruto, a secret that if you speak about it outside will cost you your life" spoke Tsunade. Naruto hearing this is shaking his head making Hinata confused since he is begging Tsunade not to say anything. Tsunade seeing his face gave Naruto a warm smile like a mother would "She doesn't deserve that type of life baa-chan please. She is too kind to let anyone treat her like that, not the way I grew up" cried Naruto.

Hinata hearing this watched Naruto clean his face "What secret?"

Naruto looked away wondering if Hinata will hate him like some of the others do. Thinking she will blame him for doing this to her** "Kit. You honestly think she will? Then you don't deserve her love"** spoke Kyuubi. Hinata hearing the same voice turned to Tsunade and Jiraiya seeing that they didn't talk. "There goes that same voice again. Is there something wrong with me?" asked Hinata.

"No" answered Naruto. "Hinata-chan, remember what the academy taught us about Kyuubi?" asked Naruto. Hinata nodded remembering the lessons that the instructors told them "The Yondaime used a kinjutsu that cost him his life. With that he defeated Kyuubi" answered Hinata. Hearing a snort she looked at everyone wondering where did that come from** "Well at least she said defeated not killed like the other fools"** yawned Kyuubi.

Naruto got an anime sweat "Would you shut up for a minute? I am trying to break this all in for her slowly" complained Naruto. Tsunade watching this let out a giggle while Jiraiya rolled his eyes. Hinata blinked innocently wondering what on earth is going on. "Hinata-chan, the truth is you can't kill a biju whatsoever. They are beings made of chakra. The only way you can stop them is seal them." answered Naruto.

Hinata hearing this stared at Naruto understanding why everyone gave him the cold looks. "Naruto-kun, you have Kyuubi sealed inside of you?" stuttered Hinata. Not as she is afraid but she is slowly tearing up, watching Naruto slowly nod. Hinata sees those painful and lonely eyes he has. "Naruto-kun" cried Hinata.

Naruto looked down to his lap so he never heard Hinata get off the hospital bed to give him a tight hug. "Like I said at the Hokage Monument you are destined for greatness." cried Hinata. Tsunade hearing this asked what happened at the Hokage monument, making both new chunin blush. Jiraiya watching this took a pen and paper out of nowhere asking them questions.

"Jiraiya. Enough, we also have other reasons why we told Hinata Naruto's secret" answered Tsunade.

**"Indeed. I am still curious how did my mate get sealed inside the kit's mate"** questioned Kyuubi. Hinata hearing the voice again now understood it was Kyuubi that is talking. "Wait mate? Like a wife?" blushing a whole new shade of red, Jiraiya is writing everything down as this is gold. "Ero-sennin would you stop for a moment? I mean Kyuubi hasn't stop growling since you got that pen in your hand" asked Naruto.

Jiraiya pouted and turned to Tsunade who folded her arms. "Fine" said Jiraiya in a tone getting denied his literature.

"Hinata, from what we understand you have Kyuubi's mate sealed inside of you" replied Tsunade. Hinata hearing this turned to Naruto "So me and Naruto-kun are the same. But why do I have Kyuubi's mate sealed inside of me?" asked Hinata "And how did it happen?" Tsunade hearing this wonders herself but walking to Hinata she gently lifted her shirt up a bit making her blush. "Mold your chakra." asked Tsunade.

Hinata did a ram seal molding her chakra before seeing a swirl on her stomach. Naruto did the same thing showing another swirl on his own. "My seal is more advanced due to Kyuubi having more chakra. Your seal, which Kyuubi told me was done to save your life, is similar to it but not completely I guess". Tsunade nodded told him its a similar version to the four element seals that is used to make Eight Trigrams Sealing Style.

"But Hinata here has the two element seals that is used to make the Four Trigrams Sealing Style. Naruto, ask Kyuubi what did he remove, the Yin or Yang side of the chakra" asked Tsunade.

**"Yin. I didn't want to remove the yang due to the chakra she needs to heal."** smirked Kyuubi wondering if Tsunade will notice any changes to Hinata.

"Yin" answered Naruto "But how do you guys know so much about this? I mean why didn't the old man tell me more when I learned about Kyuubi when I became a genin." asked Naruto. Tsunade hearing this let out smile and moved to Jiraiya "Kid. There is a lot you don't know just yet. But to be safe Hinata will be watched and trained while we figure how this will go" spoke Jiraiya.

Tsunade nodded and asked Naruto how does he speak to Kyuubi "Well it's not really easy" said Naruto.** "Indeed, being sealing inside of him makes me wonder why Inari is punishing me"** complained Kyuubi. Hinata hearing this giggled while Naruto mumbled about punishing a Kitsune **"Really. With all that Ramen you eat it's already punishment. Heck maybe I can ask your mate to ask the pervert sennin to seal your taste buds so no more ramen"** smiled Kyuubi,.

Naruto hearing this turned to Hinata whimpering while she giggles.

"Alright enough Naruto. Is there a way to speak to Kyuubi's mate?" asked Tsunade. "We need answers and how she got his mate but nothing on you just yet please" Naruto wondered what was going on while Kyuubi felt it was something they needed to know "You guys know something but won't tell me. Why?" Jiraiya hearing this let out a sigh telling him to trust him for a while. "Alright. Kyuubi you know a way to speak to your mate?" asked Naruto.

Kyuubi snorted and told Naruto to place his hands on her stomach while he molds his chakra **"But watch where you put your hands"** chuckled Kyuubi. Hinata hearing this blushed a deep red while Tsunade raised an eyebrow wonders wha'ts going on. Turning to Naruto whose face looks like a full ripe cherry she let out a sigh wondering if she should ask about the tattoo on their necks.

"Alright" said Naruto. Hinata blushed while she watched Naruto hands glow red.

Hinata mindscape.

When Naruto appeared he looked around and frowned "Hey how come she gets a garden and I get stuck with a sewer?" whined Naruto. Kyuubi chuckled and walked near by him as the same size of Tsume's partner **"Because you're all washed up"** letting out a chuckle Naruto looks at Kyuubi then his eyes widened as big as saucers. "How did you get out?" pointing at Kyuubi he shook his head before walking to the right direction.

When Hinata woke up she looked around to see a garden but turning to a cave she noticed something inside moving? Walking towards it she noticed a female fox sleeping peacefully behind a huge golden gate "Is she Kyuubi's mate?" whispered Hinata. Watching her sleep she notices her ears let out a wiggle like listening to someone "Indeed I am Kurama's mate" Hinata hearing a gentle voice looked inside the cage.

"Hello little one you must be my vessel aren't you?"

Hinata nodded and bowed "Hai. My Name is Hinata Hyuga"

"It's nice to meet you Hinata, my name is Chiharu (One thousand springs). Sometimes I'm known as Kyuumi No Mesugitsune the Celestial guardian." Hinata hearing this smiled and asked where they are "This little one is your mind and I sense we have company coming soon" Hinata wondering what she means turned around to see Naruto walking with a nine tailed Kitsune.

"Oi. Hinata-chan we found you" shouted Naruto.

**"She isn't that far. You don't need to shout"** scolded Kyuubi.

Hinata watched Kyuumi shake her head "Kurama you don't need to use that dark voice of yours here"

"Kurama?" chuckled Naruto. Kyuubi turned to him growling making him shiver "I'll behave" shuddering some more, he heard a sigh coming from behind Hinata. "I take it she is Kur... Kyuubi's mate" shivered Naruto. Feeling the KI coming from Kyuubi he heard another sigh coming behind the cage. Kyuubi cleared his throat and walked to the cage. "Kit's Mate."

"Hinata" interrupted Chiharu "Her name is Hinata Hyuga. For Inari's sake Kurama for someone who has much respect can't you give some to the kits themselves?" said Chiharu. Naruto watching this mumbled something to Hinata about this like watching a married couple fight "Very funny" said Kyuubi making Naruto stiffen while both Hinata and Chiharu giggled at the two's antics.

"Let's try this once more. Hinata can you please come here?" Hinata hearing Kyuubi walked towards the cage. Giving her instructions she placed her hand on the seal "Gaki come here and do the same" looking at Naruto, Kyuubi ignored the angry growl coming from his mate towards him. Telling Naruto to do the same thing both of them molded their chakra's watching the gate open.

"Worked better then I thought" said Kyuubi. Watching the gate around the area it soon started to glow and disappear. Kyuumi walked out looking like Kyuubi but with light blue fur similar to the sea, with six tails. Around her neck is a collar with a kanji for seal. Looking at the children in front of them "I thank you both for helping me" turning to Naruto she introduced herself.

Naruto gave a cheesy smile while Hinata gave her a warm smile.

When Chiharu turned to Kyuubi he shivered and whimpered to see that angry look she gave him. Naruto watching this dropped his mouth thinking he would never see that happen.

"I assume I have explaining to do" chuckled Kyuubi while his chuckle soon started to die. "Yes you do Kyuubi" said Chiharu. Kyuubi winced hearing her talk using his title instead of his real name "Chiharu please don't act this way" beg Kyuubi. Naruto sat on the ground wondering if he can dream up some popcorn to watch them fight. "My money is on his mate" said Naruto.

Hinata turned to Naruto while he let out a sigh "Alright. Hey we came here for a reason. Chiharu how did you end up sealed inside Hinata-chan?" asked Naruto. Kyuubi himself wonders the same thing.

Chiharu hearing this let out a long sigh, laying on the ground. Kyuubi laid next to his mate making Naruto raise an eyebrow "It happened about thirteen years ago. When I felt Kurama's chakra being released I quickly reverse-summoned myelf near his location. But when I appeared it was already too late, he was resealed inside Naruto. I saw the Sandaime Hokage with a few anbu with him, I thought he was going to do murder you but when I saw his kind face I knew you were going to be safe"

Naruto hearing this raised an eyebrow while Hinata continued to listen. Kyuubi turned to his mate shocked she did something so reckless "For you to do that, do you know how much danger you could have placed yourself in?" said Kyuubi. Naruto heard the concern in his voice and watched Chiharu shake her head "You honestly think you wouldn't have done the same thing if you were in her place?" asked Naruto. Kurama turned to him with a scowl on his face while Chiharu placed her tails on her mate.

"Enough. As I was about to leave I wanted to see the child to say my goodbyes. I was going to follow them all the way to the Hokage Tower but I was caught by a few Hyuga elders. I don't know why they were in the area but the Sandaime Hokage wasn't aware of their presence. One of them believed I was Kyuubi himself, as I was about to leave an old Hyuga with an odd shaped scar on his face came charging towards me with a scroll with seals on them. I can't remember a few things but what I remember best is when I woke up yesterday when your chakra was around Naruto" spoke Chiharu.

Kyuubi hearing this is angry that some of the Hyuga clan did this to his mate. Hinata hearing this knows what Hyuga elder she is talking "He's the seal master of the clan. He is the one who places the caged bird seal on the branch house" spoke Hinata. Naruto hearing this growled while Kyuubi also growled at the same time.

"Kurama don't blame Hinata, she had nothing to do with what her clan did to me. She is a victim like her kaasan" spoke Chiharu. Kyuubi hearing this turned to his mate and nodded knowing what she said is true. "But what did you mean?" asked Kyuubi. Chiharu turned to Hinata and looked sad "The reason they sealed me inside of her is to battle against the Uchiha clan. From what I heard they had some prodigy's while the Hyuga clan didn't have any at their level at that time." spoke Chiharu.

Kyuubi hearing this understands where this is going. "Very well, I understand, but we have other issues as well" turning to Naruto. He winced knowing about Akatsuki while Hinata listens she is worried for Naruto's safety. Chiharu hearing this let out a growl "If they want our mates they will have to go through us" Hinata hearing the word mate blushed.

"She isn't my mate" said Naruto.

Chiharu hearing this raised an eyebrow and turned to Kurama who is oddly keeping silent "They don't know do they?" asked Chiharu. Kurama slowly curled closer to himself while Chiharu gave him a look "No" said Kyuubi in a quiet voice. Naruto and Hinata wondered what's wrong and turned to each other wondering if it has something to do with the tattoos on their necks.

"Yes they do, because they are mate marks. Meaning you two _are_ mates" replied Chiharu. Hinata hearing this turned to Naruto blushing thinking what does this mean inside her head many times "So we're married?" Chiharu nodded telling her that's how mate marks work on foxes. "Also there is-" Chiharu stopped noticing Hinata on the ground with a smile on her face.

Naruto on the other hand is shocked "We're married? How the hell am I going to explain this to Baa-chan?" cried Naruto but truthfully he turned to Hinata smiling and blushing while Kyuubi let out a chuckle.

"I think it's time we send you two back" smiled Chiharu.

End of mindscape.

Tsunade watched them "Well are you two going or not?"

"We did" answered Naruto. Hinata nodded turning to Naruto blushing while his hands are still on her bare stomach, poking her fingers together. Naruto turned red and placed his hands in his pockets "Sorry Hinata-chan"

"Ok that was quick. Naruto just had his hands there for a second or two that's all" said Tsunade. "So what happened?" Hinata turned to the Hokage and told her what happened while Jiraiya listened. For one he didn't like to hear that a few Hyuga elders were there at that time, thinking if he was the one responsible for killing the anbu but they all died not by juuken strike. 'And the location is too far from where Kushina gave birth so it's no coincidence' Jiraiya stopped his train of thought to hear Tsunade yell.

"MATES?" shouted again.

Naruto nodded telling her what Kyuubi told him "Hai. When I bit her and sent mine and his chakra into Hinata and Chiharu I marked Hinata as my mate. It seems the tattoo's on our necks are our mate marks" rubbing the back of his head Naruto noticed Tsunade's shocked expression. Turning to Jiraiya she blamed him for corrupting Naruto.

"Very funny" mumbled Jiraiya.

"Alright, for the time being things are going to be different" smirked Tsunade getting the two's attentions.


	3. A start and answers

I do not own Naruto.

Ok I want to start off saying sorry I haven't updated for a while. As you know I've been away on vacation and I started a few more stories. So let's start the new chap ALSO Twicemarked what we spoke about months ago I am giving you credit for the idea on what Kakashi says. "Thanks"

No Flames

Few Days Later Hokage tower

Tsunade was sitting in her office doing some paper work again. Looking back and forth she let out a sigh and wonders where is Jiraiya? 'He has been gone for a few days getting some info on Akatsuki.' Wondering what is wrong she turns to Shizune escorting Kakashi with Anko and Kurenai alongside him. "So how did the meeting go?" asked Tsunade.

Kakashi was the first one to start by stepping forward shocking everyone. "I made many mistakes but the only reason why I trained Sasuke more was because once he became chunin I could have focus more on Naruto and Sakura. Sasuke needed more attention because of the curse seal and trauma that Itachi placed on him. I've felt the full force of Tsukuyomi as well. I trust Naruto on his judgments, Sasuke's judgments however can easily be compromised as evident."

Tsunade listened to Kakashi's speech and found it to be shit but also somewhat true. If Sasuke did become chunin he could have started to do solo missions while he could start his own training without any sensei really helping him or guiding him. "Very well Kakashi. But your punishment still stands and after a year or so I and them will see if you can be a jonin once more" smirked Tsunade.

Kakashi turned to Anko and Kurenai making him nervous. Truthfully he wasn't hoping for this but "Hai. I understand. I just hope Naruto doesn't hate me for what I did. I heard what Sakura did and I'm more ashamed that I didn't help her out of her fangirl habits" spoke Kakashi solemnly.

Tsunade sighed knowing how true that is. Many kunoichi's in the past year going into two are fan girls while only two, Tenten a older kunoichi and Hinata can call themselves true ninja. Soon Shizune walked into the office and nodded "Tsunade, Lord Hiashi is here" answered Shizune.

Tsunade nodded and turned to Kurenai, Anko, and Kakashi knowing he shouldn't but is more capable of knowing what is going on. When Hiashi walked into the office he wonders why he Tsunade prohibited him and everyone else that isn't Shizune, Jiraiya or herself to see Hinata. Even Kurenai wonders why but when she saw the slugs she knew immediately not to question Tsunade.

Now when Hiashi sat down Tsunade sent him a death glare making everyone nervous minus the clan leader. "Is there something I should know?" asked Hiashi. Tsunade smirked and threw him a scroll and when he opened the scroll he raised an eye to see a swirling seal "What is this?"

When Kakashi saw the seal he flinched "Go ahead Kakashi, tell him" ordered Tsunade.

All eyes were on Kakashi while the kunoichi's sent him a death glare "It looks to be the eight trigrams sealing style that is used to keep Kyuubi sealed. But in this one it has only four with two elements on top and two on the bottom. While the space in the middle allows the chakra to leak into the host body. But a sealing style like this wouldn't require the Shiki Fūjin" answered Kakashi with a serious tone.

Everyone blinked wondering how he knows all this. Even Tsunade shook her head wondering if Kushina gave him any private lessons. "Yes that is all true. Hiashi tell me what has Elder Shiro been doing?" asked Tsunade.

Hiashi raised an eyebrow "What are you getting at Lady Tsunade? You think he is capable of using this seal on the boy?" answered Hiashi. Tsunade shook her head making everyone confused while Shizune wonders what her master is up to.

"Not on Naruto but on Hinata" spoke Tsunade. Everyone turned to Tsunade while everyone heard a knock "Perfect timing, come in" when the door opened Naruto and Hinata walked in rubbing the sleep from their eyes.

"Baa-chan it's still early" yawned Naruto.

Hinata nodded and also let out a small yawn.

"It's ten in the morning" answered Kurenai.

Both Naruto and Hinata turned to each other and blushed while looking away. Everyone in the room noticed what happened while they wondered what is going on. Hiashi looked at his daughter wondering why no one could have seen her but looks at Naruto suspiciously.

"Were you two talking all night again?" giggled Tsunade. Everyone turned to Tsunade then back to the mated jinchuuriki's who are blushing. Hiashi cleared his throat and before he said anything "Keep it shut or I will have it surgically shut" spoke Tsunade icily. Everyone minus the jinchuuriki mates shivered while Hinata giggled.

"Gomen but Chiharu said something funny" answered Hinata.

Naruto nodded "Yeah she is right about a few things".

Everyone looked at each other wondering what is going on. Before Tsunade spoke Jiraiya poofed in the room and he didn't look too happy. With the smoke gone he looked at everyone "Well this is good timing"

Tsunade wonders what he gathered while Jiraiya turned to her with a serious expression. "Rumors around Oto's borders that Orochimaru transfered into a new body. So we have a three year grace period but Akatsuki will make their move around that time or earlier to get Kyuubi from Naruto" spoke Jiraiya. "But we don't know if they know about her"

Everyone flinched while they turned to Hinata who just heard about Naruto's secret.

"What? I know about Kyuubi" answered Hinata.

Hiashi raised an eyebrow and turned to Tsunade "I take it you told her when she became a chunin"

Before Tsunade can speak Naruto cut in "Wait Hinata-chan got chunin? AWESOME!" hugging her while jumping she giggled at his antics. The jonins and demoted jonin watched the two wondering what is going on or what did they miss?

"I forgot to tell you two. Both of you are chunin. Naruto for stopping that traitor but also for saving Hinata while she saved that traitor herself" smiled Tsunade.

"(Da)ttebayo!" shouted Naruto (Yes I went there)

Hinata giggled while Naruto continued to jump in the air.

"Alright gaki calm down a bit. We got more pressing issues" stated Jiraiya. Tsunade nodded while Jiraiya turned to Hiashi who has his byakugan on looking at Naruto and Hinata. "Tell me Hiashi is there something different?" asked Jiraiya, while Tsunade sent him a serious look.

When Hiashi deactivated his byakugan he looked at the Hokage and Sennin "A few things. One, why does my daughter have a tattoo on her neck like the boy? Second, I see red chakra going through her chakra network while her chakra reserves greatly increased by ninety maybe one hundred thirty percent?" looking at the two for answers.

Tsunade smirked while Kurenai walked to Hinata "It's a paw print tattoo like that of a fox?" Anko nodded looking at Naruto's whose looks like a females but smaller. "When did you two get these?" asked Kurenai tapping her foot on the ground.

Naruto blushed while Hinata turned full cherry red.

"Short explanation, Hinata here has Kyuubi's mate sealed inside of her" answered Jiraiya while Tsunade nodded to what her former teammate just dropped the kunai on.

Everyone in the room looked at the jinchruuiki "What, is something on my face?" asked Naruto. Then they moved to Hinata who started to blush then to Tsunade who has her hands underneath her chin thinking. While Jiraiya is writing something down in his notebook taking notes on a few things.

"Excuse me."

"Can you repeat?"

"Say that once more"

"Yes please"

Everyone looked at Anko, Kurenai, Kakashi, and Hiashi who all must have thought the same thing while Shizune sighed and shook her head wondering why did her master decide to do this now.

"Also that tattoo on their necks makes them mates. Meaning they are married and bonded for life" added Jiraiya who is still writing all this down while Naruto soon got an anime tick mark growing on his head glaring at Jiraiya.

"The boy dies" spoke Hiashi, getting up from his seat he turned to Naruto but Hinata stood in front of him and started to growl very loudly towards her father shocking everyone.

"Wow. Nice one Hina-chan. Kurama is chuckling" laughed Naruto.

Tsunade watching this shook her head "No one is going to die from what you all heard. All this is SS secret, the reason why I wanted all of you here is because Kakashi here for one knows some seals because of Minato and Kushina but also ninjutsu. Anko here can help train the two but also keep them in line while Kurenai being Hinata's sensei will be helping Naruto along for the time being."

Jiraiya nodded but also added a few more as well "The seal on them is complicated. They are connected to each other. Separating them is bad. But we have another issue at hand first." turning to Hiashi he gave him a death glare making the clan head raise an eyebrow. "Where did Shiro learn fuinjutsu of that caliber?"

Everyone shivered to hear the icy cold dead voice that Jiraiya used on him. Tsunade in her life never saw Jiraiya this serious unless something that involves with what happened to Minato and Kushina. Hiashi kept a relaxed composure and coughed into his sleeve "I don't know what you are talking about. Shiro is our seal expert for the caged bird seal for the Hyuga clan"

Tsunade sighed while she turned to Hinata telling her what they told them shocking everyone. "Meaning your elders and seal master wanted their own personal jinchuuriki to battle the Uchiha clan, Hiashi. I have half a mind now to throw your clan in prison for treason but also jeopardizing Konoha's safety. I am actually shocked that her seal didn't break against Neji in the chunin exams. In fact it was Naruto who used a seal to save her life but also Chiharu's life as well"

Everyone turned to Naruto who is scratching the back of his head getting prasie like this. Kakashi turned to Naruto with a smile knowing that it runs in his blood to do fuinjutsu. "Wait who is Chiharu?" asked Kakashi.

"Kurama's mate" answered Naruto.

"Who's Kurama?" asked Kurenai.

"Kyuubi" answered Hinata.

"Right so that means we have two jinchuuriki that are mates. When was the wedding? Heck how was the honeymoon?" grinned Anko.

Everyone looked at the two and blinked while Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune sighed "Yes they have names. We learned that a few days ago" spoke Tsunade wondering what is so hard to get in this. Clearing her throat she looked at Hiashi "So tell me what are we going to do?" tapping her finger on the desk. Hiashi let out a nervous gulp.

"I don't know. In fact I was never aware of this. If I have known I would have reported this to the Sandaime long time ago" spoke Hiashi, before he can even finish.

Tsunade hearing this sent a death glare at Hiashi while everyone in the room shivered to feel her killing intent "How dare you? Wouldn't you care for what would happen to Hinata? Naruto practically begged me not to tell her what he has, knowing what kind of hard life he had. If you have done what you just said, there's no doubt she would have been treated much worse then Naruto because she is a female" shouted Tsunade.

Hiashi kept quiet knowing what she said is true. If word got out that Hinata had a demon sealed inside of her, everyone would have treated her like Naruto.

Or worse.

"Hiashi you are going to tell us everything that Shiro has been doing. If you don't know then you will confront him and demand everything. Tsunade can and will walk right into your compound with the anbu and place everyone in your clan under arrest for this. Your clan was close to the sealing site for Naruto meaning they wanted Kyuubi. Instead they got someone else. They placed the village in danger with seals that could have been disastrous" explained Jiraiya.

Everyone in the room turned to Hinata and sighed in relief that the seal used on her didn't break or worse.

Hiashi listened to the sennin and nodded seeing what his seal expert with some elders on his side. "I will see what they been up to." Tsunade nodded but stopped Hiashi from going anywhere or anyone for that matter.

"Jiraiya here was going to take Naruto on a trip about three years to protect him against Akatsuki. But we don't know if Akatsuki knows about Hinata's new status. So he will be taking both of them along for the trip. But first we are going to need to see how well their skills increase so everyone head to training ground seven" ordered Tsunade.

Everyone nodded while Naruto looked at Hinata who shrugged her shoulders.

Training ground seven.

Jiraiya was standing in the middle and looked at the two while Tsunade is going to proctor the match. "Alright you two. Go at Jiraiya with the intent to kill and Naruto if you want some motivation I think he is going to use Hinata for his new book series for the younger generation"

The moment Tsunade finished that a large amount of killing intent came from Naruto aiming at Jiraiya who gasped to feel the bloodlust at him. While Tsunade's arm dropped signaling the fight to start** "I'll kill him and rip him into pieces" **raged Naruto. In a blink of an eye he charged right into Jiraiya who jumped back missing the elbow to his chest. Jumping away in a few spots.

"Impressive gaki, did your little mate teach your some taijutsu?" teasing his godson a bit.

Hinata sent him a glare "Taju Kage Bunshin no jutsu" soon about a hundred Hinata's poofed into existence "Don't insult my mate you pervert or even think of using me in your filthly books". Jiraiya looked at all the kage bunshin Hyuga's while they each got into a jyuken stance.

"I might have made a huge mistake" stated Jiraiya. 'But on the other hand Naruto will get his hands on her' chuckling pervertly he quickly snapped out of his idea missing the strikes.

Kakashi with the other kunoichi's and Hiashi had to pick up their jaws from the ground shocked to see all this happening. They thought only Naruto would be able to make this many clones.

Naruto watching this grinned "Two can play that game. Taju Kage Bunshin no jutsu" when the smoke cleared everyone saw the field covered in orange and lavender. "Let's go!" shouted Naruto while Hinata nodded.

Jiraiya got into a stance and blocked two clones on his side before he kicked a clone of Hinata's. Two of Naruto's clones were dispelled as well. 'They just keep coming'. Jumping back he performed a few hand seals "Doton Earthwalls" slamming his hands on the ground. Stone walls or pillars emerged from the ground making it rumble. Jiraiya made another hand seal "Ninpo Needle Jizo"

The hair on his head soon shot out hitting all the clones while some dispelled.

"Rasengan" turning to his right he caught Naruto's wrist while he is still in the air and throws him to a wall making the clone dispel. Backflipping he dodged three clones of Hinata coming at him with byakugans flaring hoping to close some of his points.

"Katon Grand Fire Dragon jutsu" making the hand seals he blew out a fire dragon on the field burning everything. Tsunade watching this had to jump onto the tree branch to avoid the jutsu. When the flaming dragon ended most of the clones dispeled while both the originals took cover behind the rock pillar.

"Any ideas?" asked Naruto panting.

Hinata looked around with her byakugan "I don't know. He is a sennin for a reason." Panting herself she looks around wondering what they can do. "Lady Tsunade said to go at him to kill"

"Yea she did and Kyuubi wants to kill him alright" replied Naruto.

"Hai. So does Chiharu" answered Hinata.

"You think they will give us some chakra if we ask for it?" asked Naruto.

Both of them heard chuckling** "Ask and ye shall receive"** giggled Chiharu.

**"This time I want him to learn a lesson. Gaki don't waste this shot"** smirked Kurama.

Both jinchuuriki took deep breath and when they opened their eyes, they jumped right out from behind the pillar in chakra cloaks. When Jiraiya saw them both like this he turned to Tsunade "Hey wait a minute is this even fair now?"

"Hey don't look at me. I said come at you with the intent to kill, you took it to another level with your books" answered Tsunade with a shout.

Jiraiya mumbled something and turned to Naruto with a red chakra cloak of one tail while his eyes are red with black slits. His whisker marks looked more feral while his nails are claw-like and his canine teeth were longer. Hinata herself has a red chakra cloack with one tail. Her pupilless eyes now has a black slit going down. Her nails became short claw-like while her canine teeth also grew in size.

In a blink of an eye both of them disappeared in a red blur while Jiraiya blocked both of their punches with each arm 'Shit they got stronger. And faster as well'. Grabbing Naruto's arm he threw him across the field only to have a chakra arm shoot from his back grabbing the ground and slingshoting himself back at Jiraiya "Oh come on. He can do that?" whined Jiraiya.

Grabbing Hinata by the arm he quickly tossed her on the ground making her skid a few feet. Feeling the burns on his hands Jiraiya lifted his hand up "Sorry Gaki. Rasengan" aiming at Naruto. He felt a tug at his wrist to see Hinata's chakra tail pushing his arm down 'Damn forgot about her.' Pulling on the chakra tail he pulls Hinata towards her slamming the spinning ball of chakra into her stomach.

"**BASTARD!**" shouted Naruto. Making a huge red rasengan he extends his arm towards Jiraiya who uses a Kawarimi no Jutsu. "**STOP HIDING!**" looking around he found Jiraiya far away making a few hand seals. Naruto charged towards him looking to see Jiraiya smirking wondering what's going on then he noticed Jiraiya poofed.

"What?" said Naruto and Hinata.

Tsunade landed on the ground and turned to the opposite direction where Jiraiya coming out. "Damn you Tsunade. Those two could have killed me if I was actually there" shivering. Everyone turned to each other wondering when did Jiraiya use a kage bunshin. "You think I would fight them?" reaching into his pocket Jiraiya threw two seals one on top of each jinchuuriki's head making them stop charging at him.

Everyone watched as the chakra around them soon started to slowly dissipate. "Close one. Ok I will take them both to train if I live." Tsunade nodded and looked at the two with a smile. "They did good working together. I admit they both helped each other. Naruto's taijutsu improved while Hinata did well in ninjutsu. In a few short years they will do great"

"Yeah, let's just hope nothing happens during those years to slow them down" chuckle Jiraiya. The moment he finished that, Hiashi activated his byakugan while Tsunade started to crack her knuckles, Kurenai took out a kunai pretending to be Anko. "Never mind, but it's only perverted if you take it that way, which says more about you all then it does me." in a poof of smoke Jiraiya shunshined himself out of the area for his safety.

"Let's get the two" replied Tsunade.

Later At the Hospital

"So we will be away for almost three years?" said Naruto.

Hinata nodded a bit sadly but seeing that she is a jinchuuriki herself and there is a group out there wanting her kind. But yet they don't know about her meaning she can help protect Naruto. 'I won't fail you Naruto, I promise'. Hearing a knock they turned to each other wondering who it is "Come in" called Hinata.

When the door opened Hanabi charged in and hugged Hinata "Nee-chan you're ok". Hinata blinking hugged her while Naruto watched everything from the bed. "I heard you got really hurt by the Uchiha and the civilian. And that Naruto ran all the way back to Konoha so that you would be fine" smiled Hanabi. Hinata nodded pointed to the direction where Naruto is laying.

"Yo" grinned Naruto.

Before either of the Hyuga sisters spoke Ko coughed and glared at Naruto "Yes. Please boy leave the room and go to yours" glaring at him. Naruto turned to him shrugging his shoulders. Reaching for the curtains he pulls them around his bed making the Hyuga sisters giggle at his antics while Ko stood there fuming. "NURSE!" calling for a nurse.

Shizune walked in wondering what is wrong. "I demand to know why that boy is in the same room as Hinata. He _can't_ be in the same room as Lady Hinata! I demand this be fixed while I bring this negligent attention of yours to Lord Hiashi and the elders". Shizune blinked at him wondering who this guy thinks he is while she turned to the curtians being opened seeing Naruto.

She turned to Ko with a hateful face making the children in the room shiver while making Ko very nervous. "Lady Tsunade herself placed him in this room due to something happening in the Valley of the End that affected them both. Placing two people who experienced the same thing makes it easier to monitor and treat them both. I don't know who you think you are, ordering anyone around like that, but you don't have that authority here" Shizune's hands glowed blue before she punched Ko knocking him out cold.

"You three continue on your own business. I will have the anbu take him away. The nerve of some people today" as she walked out of the room a cat mask anbu took Ko and shunshined away.

"Wow I've never seen Shizune this angry before" replied Naruto. The Hyuga girls blinked while Hanabi looked at Hinata noticing the tattoo on her neck, moving towards Naruto she noticed almost the same tattoo on his neck.

"Hey nee-chan why do you have a tattoo like Naruto?" asked Hanabi.

Both jinchuuriki's flinched while Hinata blushed a bit while Naruto had pink cheeks trying to look away. Hanabi watched both of them acting strangely wondering what is wrong. "It's something you'll understand when you're older and a shinobi" replied Hinata. Wondering what her sister would think of them, she let out a sigh while Chiharu watched the two.

**"You should tell her the truth. Naruto is exempt from the law which also puts you on the list. Telling her would put her at ease with what is going on"** explained Chiharu. Kurama snorted getting both of their attention and Naruto wondering what he is thinking **"Is there something you want to say Kurama-kun?"**

Kurama grunted while Chiharu growled hating when he does this** "Telling her the truth now will put her in danger. The elders will know she knows something and that will put her in danger. Something like this should be kept from her to protect her. You should tell her part of the reason while she is still in the dark with everything else. Then and only then you can tell her the truth"** answered Kyuubi.

"Wow who knew he was smart?" chuckled Naruto.

Kyuubi growled while Chiharu and Hinata giggled. Hanabi watched the two wondering what is going on "It's something that we have for now imouto-chan. I promise to tell you when me and Naruto-kun come back from our mission. Which will be about two to three years from now." Answered Hinata. Hanabi's eyes widened to hear this while Naruto nodded telling her that Ero-sennin will be teaching them.

"Ero-sennin?" asked Hanabi raising an eyebrow. Turning to Hinata "Nee-chan I don't think you should go training with a pervert teacher but also a boy you've had a crush on since the academy" said Hanabi. Planting her feet on the ground and huffing her chest not taking no for a answer.

Naruto's head turned to Hinata so fast it looked like he used the Hiraishin "Since the academy?" Watching Hinata slowly nod ashamed "But why didn't you tell me? I mean I understand that you were shy. But you do know I wouldn't have been mean to you or anything right?" answered Naruto.

Hinata looked down before she spoke** "Baka! You were too busy looking at the banshee. You're like a insect that flys to bright colors and get zapped"** grunted Kyuubi. Naruto wanted to reply but stopped hearing Hinata giggle **"See? Even your mate agrees with me"** chuckled Kyuubi.

Naruto mumbled something underneath while Hinata blushed and looked away. "You guys are acting weird" said Hanabi. Watching the two she blinks wondering what is going on. Looking at Hinata she noticed her sitting very close to Naruto "Nee-chan is he your boyfriend?" giggling at Hinata, she turned bright red while Naruto sat there not saying a word. "So he is. Did you kiss already?" giggling at the two.

Both of them turned red and looked away while Hanabi continued to giggle. "You did. Nee-chan has a boyfriend" using a singsong voice to tease Hinata.

"Enough imouto" scolded Hinata making Hanabi stop.

As if things couldn't get any worse Hiashi walked in to see Hinata sitting on the same bed with Naruto while Hanabi hanging from the chair giggling. But it soon died while Hanabi quickly sat straight and her facial expression turned stern like her father 'Interesting how long has this been going on?' thought Hiashi.

Walking into the room he looked at his oldest daughter raising an eyebrow while she quickly got up and sat on her bed. "That's more like it." glaring at Naruto he came to a complete stop and looked back at Hinata who looked down "I don't need to remind you about-"

"Shut it Hiashi" walking into the room, Tsunade glared at the clan head "I trust Naruto being a perfect gentleman to Hinata regardless of who his sensei is for that matter. Heck everything that is going on is new to Naruto and I don't think he wants to ruin it. So shut it" ordered Tsunade. Hiashi tried to open his mouth "Ahh" lifting her finger up silencing the clan head he soon started to fume.

"I am her father and you have no say in how I raise my daughters" spoke Hiashi. Tsunade hearing this broke out laughing making the clan head raise an eyebrow wondering why she is laughing. Both Hinata and Hanabi look at each other wondering what is going on while Naruto himself looked lost.

"You are right I have no say. However I do have a say as Hokage but also the closest thing that Naruto has in an older female figure in his life. Those two are special and they have each other now. The only thing we can do is support them in their decisions and be there when they need advice. I already accepted this and have duties to keep to my family. Naruto is that family. So I have a say in this but they also have a say as well." stated Tsunade.

Hiashi looked at Naruto then back to Tsunade then to Hinata sighing wondering how did this happen. Turning to his youngest he wonders what those two have been hiding from him. "You are right." Said Hiashi turning to Tsunade raising an eyebrow "They do have a say but we should know what goes on. Especially with boy's behavior and that perverted sensei of his reading those books but also your fromer teammate writing them so please tell us what has happened between you two" asked Hiashi.

Naruto soon started to sweat while Hinata fainted on the bed. Hiashi watching this glares at Naruto "Boy you better have not touched my daughter in any inappropriate manner because not even your friend will heal you once I sent a chakra blast making it explode" thearten Hiashi. Naruto closed his legs making him whimper while Kyuubi let out a hearty chuckle from hearing this.

**"This is quite funny. I am actually interested to watch where this will go"** chuckling some more Kyuubi decided to ask Chiharu a few things** "So what do you think? Do I really want to see this happen?" **chuckled Kyuubi.

**"Enough Kurama. Remember this, whatever he feels you will also feel as well. Meaning pain or pleasure is something that can work both ways whether you like it or not"** replied Chiharu "**But do you really want to feel that explode even though you are made of chakra?" **explained Chiharu. Kyuubi remained silent while he thought more of what his mate said about pleasure happening later on.

"Hai. I never did anything inappropriate to Hinata-chan, besides if I did baa-chan would have gotten to me first" whimpered Naruto. Hiashi turned to Tsunade with a smirk knowing that is true while Hiashi scowls to himself seeing that Naruto is more afraid of the Hokage then him "Besides what me and Hinata-chan do is our business" folding his arms.

Hiashi and Tsunade turn to Hinata shrinking while Naruto continued to have his arms folded not moving. "Naruto. Tell us what happened or I will have Jiraiya seal your taste buds so you won't ever taste any ramen and to finish it off I will ban ramen in the Village" threatened Tsunade. Naruto's facial expression turned to horror before turning to Hinata she turned to Naruto with a pleading face. "I can't. I'm sorry. Even if it costs me my ramen".

Tsunade raised an eyebrow and turned to Hiashi who still wasn't satisfied with the answer. Hearing a giggle they turn to Hanabi while both Hiashi and Tsunade smirked "We have our source here" said Tsunade with a smirk. Hiashi nodded and turned to Hanabi who is trying to keep a calm face but is failing due to being nervous.

"What? You can't do that" whined Naruto.

"She is your Hokage boy and I am her father" answered Hiashi with a smrik. "Besides I want to know what happened between you two" glaring at him with his byakugan.

Naruto sitting on the bed looked at Tsunade with a smirk "Well. Seeing that Baachan allowed me to sleep next to her and the same bed. I think baachan wants us to have a good relationship" smiled Naruto.

"WHAT?" shouted the father and youngest.

Wondering what is wrong he watched their facail expressions turned to shock, Naruto scratched his head. "What? I heard from Kakashi-senesi that what normal people do in a relationship. So what is the problem then?" Hinata turned bright red and forgot about that while she slowly nodded to her father and sister.

She would be more embarrassed about the kiss they had at the hokage monument. Letting out a sigh Hanabi looked at everyone "Well. They did kiss even though we didn't see it. They did blush and didn't try to hide the fact" giggled Hanabi. Running behind the Hokage sticking her tongue out, Tsunade burst out laughing while Hiashi stood there.

"Hanabi!" cried Hinata, shocked she said this.

Naruto looked a little nervous due to Hiashi glaring at him "Hmm when is the training trip going to start?" asked Naruto, nervous due to Hiashi now walking towards him.

Tsunade watching this smiled and "Not any time soon. Jiraiya is doing a mission so in the meantime you two have some bonding time. In a few days I will have a mission for you two" smirked Tsunade. Dragging Hiashi by the collar and tapping Hanabi's back they left the room giving them some personal time. Before they left Tsunade looked at Naruto "I will bring flash cards and some wire preventing you from escaping. I think it would be best for me to teach you about sex. If it ever happens" giggled Tsunade.

Naruto sat there choking on his breath wondering why Tsunade said that. Turning to Hinata he finds her passed out with a slight smile on her face while Tsunade giggled.


End file.
